25 Days of Philinda
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: A series of one shots based upon Christmas (Or winter in general) counting down the days until the holiday. Be sure to leave a prompt in the comments and I'll get to it asap!
1. Angel on Ice

**Hey guys! Here's the first prompt based upon some musings of my partner in crime and I in which the family goes skating and Mack looks like a ballerina on ice XD**

 _ **Angel On Ice**_

Phil Coulson has made a lot of questionable decisions in his life. Monologuing to a hologram? Questionable. Plucking a hackivist off the streets and throwing her into the world of SHIELD? Questionable. But this had definitely taken the cake on one of his craziest ideas yet.

He had told his team that they were tracking another inhuman. The air in the car was tense as it is. He had taken a truck on purpose to fit all of the team inside. The others didn't need to know what was going on, at least not yet.

The air was heavy in the vehicle. Bobbi, Hunter, Mack and Fitz lined up one side while the other contained Hunter, Simmons, Lincoln, and Daisy. The two inhumans chatted quietly in the back, the only noise that was filling the truck was Daisy's occasional laughter. Mack sits across from the two with his arms crossed across this chest, looking almost like an overprotective big brother. Hunter seemed almost off in another world while Bobbi kept a careful eye on him. Then there was Fitzsimmons who wouldn't even look each other in the eye. However the one that concerned him the most was the one that had taken the passenger seat next to him. Melinda May often wore an expression of a blank stare, sometimes a smirk if lucky. The Melinda next to him would be no different if it weren't for the look in her eyes.

Being with her since their Academy days taught Phil a thing or two about reading the mysterious woman given the title of the Cavalry. Her eyes always betrayed her true emotions. When she would tease him, mirth would sparkle behind her eyes. When she was behind a particularly good prank, say somehow parking Lola on the roof of a fifteen story apartment building, her eyes would crinkle slightly giving away the small smile tugging at her lips. Now that she's sad the faraway look in her eyes gives her away easily. It's as if she isn't totally next to him. Just her body sitting next to him.

He pulls aside parking, jolting May from whatever reverie she was once in.

"Hey DC are we here?" Daisy calls from the back.

"Yeah go ahead and climb out."

The crew climbs out the back surveying the space. The place was desolate besides them, a large building stood in front of them towering over the group.

"A hockey rink?" Mack voices from the back.

"That's where I got the signal from."

"As long as we're not going to be on the ice." Lance voices from the back, "I'm about as coordinated on ice as Bambi." The statement earned him a few strange looks from the others and an eye roll from his specialist. "What? Bob showed me it when we were married."

The short shake of the blonde's head debunked his statement with a small smirk.

Daisy leads the way followed by the rest of them. The stadium stretched with ice, clearly used but not in a while.

"Coulson this place is empty." Fitz brings up the obvious with nods from others.

"I know."

This earns a glare from his colleagues. He had a history of lying, always for the better of the team.

"We, as a team, are falling apart. May you can't get near Hunter without wanting to break his arm." A confirmation nod from Hunter punctuates the sentence. "Mack you can't stop glaring at Lincoln. Fitzsimmons can't even look at each other for heaven's sake!"

"So what are we doing here?" Daisy asks.

"We're taking the day off." It had been so long since one of those for him. At least since

that hotel so long ago… Even that didn't last long. "We're going to go ice skating."

"Dammit." Lance curses.

Coulson pulls pairs of skates for each one of the members. Daisy gives him an excited hug rushing out onto the ice. The girl wasn't an expert but she shows she knows her way around. The younger girl's enthusiasm is contagious as slowly the other trickle out onto the ice. Bobbi pulls a shaky Lance behind her. It was almost comical to watch the grown man hit the ice with a litter of profanities. Mack shows surprising skill on the ice for his size as opposed to Lincoln who shakes every now and again pulling Daisy down every now and again with fits of giggles. Even Fitzsimmons came out skating quietly along the walls, their hands joined. It was a step in the right direction.

"You did good Coulson. Though you shouldn't have lied." A voice says from behind him.

"I'd say it was a nice surprise."

"How'd you manage this?"

"Let's just say Stark owed me a favor."

"Stark? But he thinks you're dead."

"Word gets out when you're the director of SHIELD." He turns to look at the woman behind him. Her hair was tied back in a neat pony tail, light makeup coats her face. The previous sadness still lingers though amusement is in the mix now. Always a battle inside her own mind. "Are you going to go skate?"

Silence answers his as her eyes linger on the ice.

"Please?"

A smile tweeks at her lips a familiar spark appearing in her eyes. "Only if you make your famous hot chocolate once we get back to the base."

"With cinnamon?"

"And whipped cream."

"Of course."

"Fine." She sits lacing her skates before carefully sliding out onto the ice. He slides out after her watching as she cruises her way to the center. She starts small with a few small spins, slowly her previous skill begins to shine through. She is as graceful on the ice as she is in the battle. Fighting invisible enemies she twists and turns bending her body to gravity's will, blissfully unaware of the crowd she's attracted.

Suddenly it's as if he's back in his academy days catching this graceful, yet silent beauty gliding across the ice for the first time. He didn't even know he was drifting forwards until it was too late.

The crash is rather painful as he hits the ice flat on his back while his coworker lands on top of him. Time seems to freeze for a few seconds. Her cheeks are flushed from the harsh cold. Strands of soft dark hair slipped from the restraints of the pony tail tickling his cheeks. A small smile graces her lips teeth shining. She looks… beautiful.

Applause takes them both by surprise as the moment is suddenly broken.

"Well now you owe me chocolate chip cookies too."

A smile flashes across his lips as he nods. "Of course."


	2. Impeccable Timing

Day 2! Wow I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it so far! I'll try to keep up as much as possible but these next two days I'll be a wreck cause I'll be so nervous to see the cast list for the winter play Friday. Any who be sure to send in your thoughts and maybe a prompt?

Prompt: Continuation of Chapter One

 _Impeccable Timing_

She runs her fingers over the photo with a small smile. At some point Daisy had gotten out her phone and snapped a picture of her and Phil lying on the ice. It really was a good picture. For once his lips were graced with a true smile. Caught mid laugh.

"Hey." She jumps turning the phone off quickly. "You ready for that hot chocolate?"

"I'm always ready."

He sets up the items he needs with surprising celerity. "Do you remember when I first made these for you?"

A smile tugs at the corner of her lips, "How can I forget?"

 _She spins gracefully on the ice landing with a sharp crack on the ice. The cold wind stings her exposed cheeks as she twists on the ice. Hair flies behind her tucked into a long pony tail._

 _She had been released on break from the Academy. She could have left and gone home to see her parents but they were still in their divorce stage, it was easier when they weren't fighting in her ear the whole time. Besides if she had gone home she wouldn't have discovered this hidden jewel._

 _On her early jog through the woods she stumbled across the frozen lake, just sturdy enough to hold her own weight. So she gathered her stuff and headed out here. She needed to clear her mind and as far as she knew there was nobody to spar with. So she came out here to skate._

" _Hey!"_

 _A voice pulls her from her thoughts bringing her to a screeching halt. She spins to spy a figure dashing towards her at full speed. He slides across the ice tackling sending them both crashing into the nearest snow pile as the spot where she had been standing crumples._

" _You ought to be more careful." He says sitting up._

" _Thanks." She sits up untying her skates not daring to meet her savior's eyes._

" _Did I hurt you?"_

 _She doesn't answer as she slips her boots on standing_

" _I'm sorry I'm Phil Coulson. I go to the school over here. I was taking a jog and I saw you and you are really good and I saw the ice crack with your last spin and I promise I wasn't watching. Wow, that sounded creepy. I mean I"_

" _May. I'm Melinda May." She interrupts with a small smile. "And you talk too much."_

" _I'm sorry maybe I could make it up to you." He offers. "Let me make you some hot chocolate back at my dorm."_

" _Okay."_

" _Really?" His eyes brighten with surprise drawing a laugh from her lips, "I mean, right, of course. Follow me."_

"I still say you were the one that made that ice crumble when you ran out on it." She jokes lightly.

"I saved your life." He defends handing her a mug topped with swirled whipped cream and a stick of cinnamon sticking out of the side.

"I'm able to handle myself."

"You proved that and more at our first sparring session."

"I still can't believe I had you pinned before a minute." She chuckles.

"Hand to hand has never been my strong suit."

"You got better."

"I had a good partner." His eyes sparkle with his smile.

"Had?"

"Well I actually have a question for you."

"And that is?" She raises her head, one eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Will you be my next in line?"

"Phil…" Her smile fades her walls sliding up once again.

"Mel you and I both know I won't be here forever. With Ward and Hydra or with the

inhumans we don't know what will happen. Besides there will eventually need to be a back up. Say one day something were to happen. What would happen to SHIELD? It would crumble and"

"Phil!" She cuts off. It was probably the loudest she had been in a while. It works too. Phil's mouth snaps shut and silence fills the room. "I can't lose you too just… Don't talk like that okay?"

"Okay. But just give me an answer."

"Phil…"

"Fine, fine. Then don't say you'll be my backup. You'll be my advisor. You can stop me from making a stupid decision."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"You will?"

She nods in confirmation with a small smile. He takes her hand squeezing it lightly. The room fills with a comfortable silence as she watches Phil work. He moves with practiced ease around the kitchen almost as if it had always been his own. Her heart aches a little as her mind wanders. If life had been a little easier on the two of them this could have been them every day. Phil dancing around the kitchen with a gold band around his finger. Maybe small footsteps pattering across the kitchen as he lifted a smaller version of him to help him stir the batter.

No. What was she doing? This was her partner. Her colleague…

She dives into her hot chocolate trying to focus on anything other than the what ifs. What ifs were dangerous… What ifs created ridiculous thoughts and painful heart aches.

It wasn't long before the smell of chocolate chip cookies drifts through the air but she's too far gone to even think about that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She jumps at the realization that not only is he staring at her but at some point he had taken up the space in front of her. She's usually more perceptive than this. Flour powders his cheeks from where he had carelessly swiped a hand across his cheeks. Sweat beads on his forehead from slaving over the oven.

"I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

"The what ifs…"

"What kind of what ifs?" He inquires.

"What if we hadn't joined SHIELD like we had planned once we got out of the Academy? What if we had settled down like we had planned?"

"What stopped us?"

"Fear…"

"Are you still afraid?" She's unsure when they had gotten as close as he had.

"Terrified." She whispers. Before they have the chance to close the distance a loud beep pulls her away. "Your cookies are done." She states when he doesn't make a move.

"You've always liked them a little overdone." He whispers. He leans forwards brushing her lips against his. For the second time that day the time seems to stop. Soft lips brush against hers as she moves her hand to cup his jaw line. Her thumb brushes the grainy surface coating his cheeks. His hand moves to brush her hair pushing it away from her face gently.

A flash pulls them away from each other.

"Got it!" A young voice exclaims from the doorway.

"Daisy!"

"I'm sorry! I smelled the cookies and it was just a perfect photo! I couldn't resist."

A smile dances on her lips once again as she pulls away from the Director. "Why don't you go get the rest of them and tell them to cookies are ready?"

The girl rushes off with a smile and a nod. Laughter bubbles on her lips as she covers her mouth.

"She has impeccable timing." She laughs at his statement.

"That she does…"


	3. Santa's Helper

**Woke up with a sore throat. Greeat... Any who here's day 3 requested by... someone cause apparently my ffn reviews got deleted... Oops**

 **Prompt: Under the mistletoe**

 _ **Santa's Helper**_

She must admit she has never seen SHIELD decorated like this. In her thirty so years on the job never had she seen the walls lined with silver tinsel, windows traced with colorful lights. Sure they celebrated Christmas but it was more of a separate affair, something to keep with your family…

Her head hangs low as her smile fades. Her heart aches at the years she spent celebrating with her husband.

"May!" A voice calls from down the hall dragging her from her thoughts. Her lip twitches at the sight of Simmons walking briskly towards her. The young scientist had a green hat perched atop her head, flaring out in the unmistakeable shape of a tree. It even has a yellow star balanced on the top. For once since her return she seems to have her old air back once again. Her smile is practically blinding. "Have you seen Daisy?"

"What'd she do this time?" The older woman asks raising an eyebrow.

"The decorations, the hats, she even painted a red circle on Hunter's nose white he was sleeping." Her lip twitches at the thought of the irritating agent with his nose as the lights decorating the hall windows. "I wanted to thank her. It was good to have a laugh."

"I haven't. Sorry."

"It's okay I'll keep looking." And like that she's off again. May watches the young girl run with renewed energy, a smile tweaking at her lips once more.

Jemma wasn't wrong either. Later that day she finds a very irritated Lance with his nose painted a bright red. Bobbi has her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, laughing as she takes a cookie from the man's hands. The two didn't notice her watching as she crosses her arms over her chest. She sees blonde balance a headband decorated with antlers letting out yet another fit of giggles before she continues her wandering through the base.

Fitz is found in the lab quite unchanged minus the fact of the familiar looking hat sitting on his head. Her suspicions are confirmed when Jemma waltzes around the corner stealing the hat off of his head. The two run around the lab trying to fetch the hat from each other until they collapse into opposite chairs with no other sounds besides laughter and heavy panting.

She later finds Daisy sitting in the hanging sitting on top of one of the utility vehicles Mack is currently working on.

"Come on everyone's got something!"

"Everyone?" She hears the gruff voice come from underneath the car.

"Yeah! Simmons has a Christmas tree hat and Fitz keeps stealing it so I left them to do that, Bobbi has a reindeer headband, Hunter has a red nose"

"What?"

"He said no so I had to take initiative."

"So you're asking even though I have no choice."

"Bingo." The inhuman lets out a laugh dangling a top hat from her finger.

"Give me the damn hat." He mutters sliding out from under the car. Daisy slides off the hood securing the top hat on his head. "Still don't see why I have to be Frosty."

"It's amusing and I was running out of ideas." She says with a simple shrug. "Besides you're too tall to be an elf."

"What about you?" She pulls out a worn knit hat made of brown yarn, there was a face on the thing. One of the button eyes were missing but it's cheeks were still as red as ever. "A gingerbread?"

"I found it in the foster home before I bolted. It was too big for a while but it kinda fits now."

"You stole someone's hat?" She can see the amusement in his expression as he shakes his head.

"I didn't steal it I needed something to keep me warm in the winter."

"Just because you have a reason doesn't make it not stealing."

She wanders into Coulson's office finding the man sitting at his desk in a suit and tie with a red hat perched on top of his head. She knocks on the door lightly with a smile.

"She got you too?"

"It seems Daisy has infected the team with the holiday spirit." He shrugs moving to stand next to her. "In fact…" He holds a hat in his hands. Pointy ears were sewn to the sides and a small bell was attached to the tip.

"An elf? Really?"

"Well you are the shortest."

"Simmons and I are the same height." She deadpans.

"Well then I may or may not have mentioned that santa needs a helper. So she gave me this and told me to give it to you." He states slipping the hat onto her head.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"No you're not."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Cause that's not what people do under a mistletoe." The words that slip past his lips shock her into silence. Sure enough as she looks up a mistletoe dangles right above their heads. He closes the distance between them before she can even have the chance to react. Soft lips brush against hers as his hands reach her waist. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before he's pulling away. Suddenly she misses the warmth of his body against hers.

They stare at each other in awe. Suddenly the spell was broken as he pushes her up against the door frame, crashing his lips against hers. The wood presses uncomfortably between her shoulder blades. She can't find it in her to complain, however, as her hands move up his chest gripping the lapels of his jacket. She can feel his artificial hand trace slow patterns on her hip with the thumb as she kisses him back.

She loses count of how long they stay there just kissing before he pulls apart pressing his forehead against hers. She stands there relishing in the feel of his breath catching her cheeks lightly.

"You put that up on purpose didn't you?"

"Perhaps." A smirk plays at his lips. "Did it work?"

"This is against protocol."

"Since when have you followed the rules."

"Fair enough." She deadpans pressing her lips to his once again


	4. Strength

**So sorry for the delay! Yesterday and today were so terribly busy but I am free now and writing Day 5 on the other tab! It should be up rather shortly so enjoy this extra long chapter as an apology!  
**

 _ **Prompt: Family Christmas night (With lots of tooth rotting Philinda fluff!)**_

 _ **Strength**_

She was just finishing tai chi when a soft knock echoed on the door. May opens the door finding a very tired Fitz standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Message from Daisy: Get you butts up it's Christmas." The young scientist yawns tiredly. "Say what time is it?"

"Six in the morning." The boy sighs before walking down the hallway most likely to find Simmons. She shakes her head changing before going out to join the rest of them.

"Why are we up so early?" Hunter grumbles from his slumped position on the couch.

"Because it's Christmas! Besides I have a ton of fun stuff planned for today." Exclaims the young inhuman, her hair tied back in a short pony tail.

"Well alright then. What's first?"

Coulson steps out of the kitchen wearing an apron with a Captain America shield blazoned across the chest. She hides the smirk twitching at her lips. Of course she had gotten his in on her devious plan. Coulson practically melts to whatever Daisy wants. It's almost like she's his own daughter in a way. Maybe if they had found her that day in China…

"Decorating cookies!" Daisy yelps excitedly dashing into the kitchen. Slowly the other follow tempted by the sweet smell wafting from the kitchen. Sure enough different varieties and colors of icing and sprinkles were scattered across the countertops. She watches amused as the other swarm around the cookies. Jemma smears a bit of icing of Leo's noise invoking laughter among the group and even she had to laugh at it.

"Cookie?" Daisy walks up to her holding out a gingerbread shaped cookie decorating with white icing and blue sprinkles. It brings a small smile to her lips as she accept it. She hums lightly as she takes a bite of the soft sugar cookie.

"I see you're still a fan of my cookies." Phil states by her side.

"I've always been a fan of your cookies. You're a good chef."

"I'm very aware of that." He smirks. She swipes a finger across the cookie dotting the icing on his nose.

"You're cocky."

"Do I have a reason to be?" His ocean colored eyes sparkle with his laughter bubbling on his lips.

The kitchen is a mess by the time that they finish. Sprinkles dot the kitchen floors sticking to tie shoes. Icing is swiped across the counters and crumbs are everywhere.

"What now?" Mack asks from the kitchen chair.

"Well I figured since we can't go outside cause you know. Hydra wants our head and all that. Instead of having an old fashioned snowball fight we could have a paintball war using the street training room."

"Jemma and I will sit this one out." Fitz speaks up before his counterpart can even voice her concerns of flashbacks. He squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll keep score."

"Okay I'll be the first team captain, D.C. you're the other." Daisy states.

The two flip a coin to decide who picks first. Coincidentally enough Phil gets first pick.

"I chose May." He states with a smile.

"I could have guessed that one." Hunter mutters under his breath. So the picks go on. Daisy gets Hunter and Mack while Coulson gets her and Bobbi.

Within the hour they meet in the street training room dressed in protective gear. Pads are strapped to her chest and she quietly admits to herself that it kind of feels like the equipment she would wear in a particularly hostile situation. She shakes her head choosing her gun and ammo. Their paint was green the other's were read.

"It's festive." Daisy explains at Lance's raised eyebrow.

"If you say so."

Within the first half hour the place is already covered in splattered paint. The only players remaining are Daisy, Phil, and her. Lance had gone done in a particularly dramatic display coaxing Bobbi over so he could give his "final words". Turns out he was just distracting her so Skye could shoot her in the back. She claimed it to be cheating but Fitz ruled on their side since their team had the "unfair advantage of May". Mack had gotten hit in the shoulder by Phil who flashed her a cocky smile at the quick flash of the shot before the taller agent could dive for cover.

She approaches the edge of the room quickly looking behind her only to run flat into Phil. She let out a short quiet noise falling backwards at the impact, landing with a hard thud. He offers her a hand and an apologetic smile pulling her up from the floor. She spies the flash of a barrel behind a bin facing his back.

"Phil no!" Then suddenly it's as if she's in the field. She can practically hear the explosion of guns as she points her gun firing right back at the target shooting. Her eyes filled with panic as she dives in front of Phil.

"No matter what happens you keep him alive." Fury's words ring in her ears as the object hits her chest, red splattering across the floor. It feels like a ton of weights have been sitting on her chest as the gun clatters to the floor.

She makes her way quickly and quietly out of the room ignoring Phil calling her name in concern. She quickly strips herself of the gear purposely avoiding the sight of red. Her hands tremble as she runs them through her hair.

"Hey." She turns seeing Phil standing there in full gear still. Seeing the flash of panic her quickly removes the armor tossing it aside. "Breathe Mel."

She forces air back into her lungs though they feel like they've deflated by at least two times. He takes her into his arms pressing his lips against her forehead.

"It's not real. Come back to me." He whispers against the skin. She shuts her eyes allowing her body to relax. He's fine. She's fine. It wasn't real… Not real…

A hesitant knock breaks the two apart.

"Hey. We're about to open presents? You wanna come?"

"But the game…" She states confused.

"You got me. You guys won." Melinda turns her head to Phil who's flashing her a smile.

"Let's go."

In the break room is a tall Christmas tree decorated with colorful baubles and sparkling tinsel. Around it are gifts of varying shades and sizes. Each person bought a gift for each agent of their small division of family they created.

First to open is Mack who got a variety of tools and video games. She's pretty sure she's spotted one titled "Battlefront" which had Daisy bouncing excitedly demanding that they try it out right away.

Next is Fitz who received all sorts of scientific devices minus a small stuffed monkey sitting in his lap.

"Well I couldn't get a hold of a real one. So I hope this one will do until then." His counterpart stated with a proud smile on her face.

Then it's Simmons who again received mostly stuff for the lab minus a sweater bought by Daisy and a pair of noise cancelling ear buds from Fitz.

"I found these in the shooting range and they worked enough but you could stuff hear… noises. Muffled noises. So I fixed it. Complete silence." The young Brit's eyes watered as she threw her arms around her friend thanking him.

Lance got a variety of liquors that he seemed pleased with while Bobbi toyed with her newly updated batons from Fitzsimmons.

Skye's turn brings sets of flash drives that can hold more than she's ever heard of existing from Fitzsimmons, a brand new player two controller from Mack, a couple of board games from Lance and Bobbi while her and Phil had teamed up to buy her a brand new laptop.

"That old laptop from when we found you just wasn't keeping up with Hydra." Coulson states proudly.

Phil's was probably the most amusing because he was the easiest to shop for. Skye had gotten him a Captain America shirt. Fitzsimmons had somehow managed to hunt down an old vintage Captain America bobblehead. Bobbi and Hunter had purchased an old watch they had found at some antique store downtown. Mack had offered a few updates on Lola "free of charge".

When it came around to her turn she passes him a small cardboard box no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"What's this?"

"It arrived this morning. I didn't really have time to wrap it."

He opens the box hesitantly lifting the small piece of metal from the box, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. He showed of the circle shaped pin with the worn shield of Captain America engraved on the front.

"How did you find this?"

"A lot of digging. And maybe a call to your mother." This ignites a chuckle from the rest of the team as he squeezes her hand in a gesture of thanks.

When it gets to her it was expected that others wouldn't know what to get. From Fitzsimmons she receives a new pair of gloves and kneepads to train with.

"It's made with a special fabric. It's not supposed to wear or fade for at least ten years." Fitz speaks up with a smile.

She opens the next which is a new tai chi matt from Mack and Daisy.

"I had to include him cause he went out and found it for me." The young inhuman states with a small laugh.

"True." Mack laughs.

From Bobbi and Hunter a new pair of boots for tactical missions. Though she's not quite sure how they had managed to find out her shoe size without her knowing. Her eyes shift to Coulson as he passes her the final gift.

Resting in the box in her lap was a new leather jacket. Her last had been sliced in a knife fight with a guy from Hydra resulting in a large gash in the back. She slips it on finding it to be a perfect fit for her.

As they disperse Phil follows her to her bedroom.

"About what happened earlier." He begins

"Phil."

"Please just listen. I know what happened. You thought about what if it were real. You would have thrown yourself in front of a bullet for me."

"Phil I"

"You don't have to protect me anymore Mel. It's not your mission anymore."

"Yes I do. You're too important."

"So are you!"

"You're the director."

"And you're my right hand." His words make her freeze in place as he shuts the door behind him. "You mean a lot to me Mel. That's why I got you this." He pulls a silver box out of his pocket holding it out.

"You already got me a gift."

"Well I got you two."

It is a small circle of metal connected to a long chain. On the small circle printed perfectly in black ink in Mandarin.

"Strength…" She whispers brushing her fingers against the engraving. He slips behind her slipping the chain on her neck.

"Perfect."

"Phil…" Before she can finish his lips push against hers. She's surprised upon realizing it was her who had enacted the kiss. Her fingers had wrapped around the collar of his shirt pulling him to her.

They stay like that for a while. His hands resting on her waist, hers on his chest. Their lips connected seemingly by pure gravitational force. It was as if two broken pieces had finally fit together. It was absolutely perfect. When they finally pull away he rests his forehead against hers. His breath caresses her cheeks as she brushes her thumb against his cheek. She traces her eyes over his features trying to memorize everything about this moment. How his eyes creased at the corner, his lips twisted into a breathtaking smile, his thumb brushing the skin of her hip as her shirt had ridden up at his grip. His eyes sparkle as she stares at him. Little did she know he was doing the exact same. He tried to memorize the way her soft fingers felt on his cheek, how her eyes glittered with happiness for it was so rare in someone so closed off. How her lips were slightly more red from their kisses. Finally after moments of silence he found the ability to summon words.

"Merry Christmas Mel."

"Merry Christmas Phil."


	5. A Toothy Smile

**Here's a little Young Skye AU to entertain y'all for Day 5 ^-^ Enjoy!**

 _ **Prompt: Christmas Eve**_

 _ **A Toothy Smile**_

It becomes easier and easier to forget each year that Christmas is approaching for Melinda. The only reminder is the snow falling to the ground from the clouds looming above the buildings that seem to touch the sky. Everyone whirls around her in a hectic chaos trying to find a last minute gift. Her, however, she just needed to buy new gloves.

What she didn't expect was on December 24th was waiting in unbearably long lines of an hour just for a pair of said gloves. By the time she slides out of the store she is irritated beyond belief and her cheeks are flushed from the warmth of the store. She glances at the text for only a minute before she hears a shout and she's shoved into a bank of snow.

She hears a screech, a child's scream and a crash as she pushes herself out of the white powder. Her fingers numb from the cold as her gloves still resided in the bag. The car had apparently slipped on a patch of black ice and was heading toward her.

"Daddy!" She spots a girl running toward her. Long dark brown hair flying behind her. Her coat whipping in the wind as she rushes towards the man lying next to her. The figure gathers the small child in his arms whispering reassuring words in her ear as he sits up.

"You saved me." She breathes lightly.

"It was nothing." He says lightly. "I wouldn't have seen you if it weren't for Skye here," He reaches down rubbing the head of the little five year old.

"Well I guess you're a hero then" She smiles at the girl who jumps up and down excitedly.

"Like Captain America?" The girl, Skye, gasps.

"Yeah." She answers with a laugh.

Melinda also did not expect having to stay there for another two hours while the police interrogated her and her mysterious savior while the driver was carted off in an emergency vehicle.

"Hey," She perks her head up from the cup of tea resting in her fingers. "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Phil Coulson and this is Skye."

"I'm Melinda May."

"Sorry about pushing you into the snowbank." He frowns running a hand through his hair.

"It's better than getting hit with a car."

"True." He lets out an awkwardly laugh rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you a spy?" Skye speaks up suddenly eyeing her clothing choice. Well the girl wasn't too far off. Melinda works for a division with the FBI. She worked as a specialist in Maine until she got moved to New York to meet her new team.

"Sorry. She's been asking everyone that since I let her watch Captain America."

"Peggy is a spy!" The girl nods excitedly.

"And Agent Carter." He shakes his head. "Well I'm sorry for bothering you. Let's go Skye."

"Actually I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me." She says.

"Can I go pay on the arcade machine?" The girl glances at the pacman machine in the corner of the small restaurant. The cafe was stuffed into the front of the store to draw in business but they were the only ones in the small place. She watches as Phil hands her money and the girl rushes off.

"So what brings you here on Christmas Eve?" He asks casually.

"My gloves got a hole in them and I had to buy a new pair."

"You stood in that line just for gloves?" She nods with a soft laugh.

"And I missed my flight."

"Oh no! We can still get you there we just need to." She places a hand on his arm with a small laugh.

"I've already explained everything. I can't get another flight. All booked." She sighs taking a drink of her tea.

"How are you so calm about this? I'd be a complete mess."

"Stuff doesn't freak me out easily. Except maybe trying to find a hotel tonight."

"You don't have somewhere to stay?" His eyes widen with a frown.

"I was only supposed to be here for three days, then after I got out of the store I was going to fly out to visit my Baba."

"Why don't you stay with us tonight?" He asks lightly.

"Oh no I couldn't intrude."

"Please. I insist." He says lightly placing her hand on hers. A blush fills her cheeks and all she could summon was a slight nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodnight Skye." He closes the door behind him stepping back into the living room. The two lived in a small apartment just outside of New York City. The small place is lined with homemade decorations and is filled with the smell of peppermint. She sits on the couch admiring the Christmas tree lined with shining tinsel and colorful baubles.

"Hey would you lend me a hand?" He pokes his head out pulling a wrapped gift from the hallway. With a laugh she helps him left whatever was in the box and place it beside the tree.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Is that even a question?"

He laughs quietly shaking his head. "You're welcome."

They sit in a comfortable silence their faces illuminating in the soft candle light brightening the room. She studies his features quietly from the creases in the corner of his eyes to the small scar on his jawline.

"So where's Skye's mother?"

"Out of the picture. After an accident on the job a few years back we cut it off. She said she couldn't bare to think of watching me die nearly every day."

"I'm so sorry." She breathes.

"It's fine. She's not her biological mother. Skye's adopted."

"Oh… Does she know?" She asks gently.

"Yes. She was adopted last year." She nods with a soft smile.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you do?"

"I work with the FBI." He blurts out casually. She freezes looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You work with New York's FBI?"

"I lead it. I know it's a tough job and all that."

"No it's not that. I'm your new specialist." She laughs at the bitter coincidence of it all.

"Well welcome to the team May."

"Thank you director Coulson."

"Just Phil. Please." He states softly.

"Then you can call me Melinda."

So they filled the night with pleasant conversations and simply getting to know each other. Little did they know they'd be partners for the rest of their lives in more ways than one. All thanks to the hero with a toothy smile who had saved Melinda's Christmas.


	6. A Winter Surprise

**DAY SIX IS NOT LATE GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Be sure to leave a prompt for tomorrow seeing as as of right now my prompt list is empty!**

 _ **Prompt: Daisy/Skye meets Baba/May's father**_

 _ **A Winter Surprise**_

"Millie!" The young woman tenses as she's wrapped in a tight hug by her father. Slowly she wraps her arms around him with a smile.

"Hello Baba. How's your hip?" She asks gently.

"Better. Getting better. Now what was it you wanted to come over for?"

"I'd like you to meet some people. If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." The older man smiles softly.

"Okay! You guys can come in now!" In came in a giggling Skye and a laughing Phil. Both of their cheeks were tinted with red and their clothes dusted with snow. "Baba this is my fiance Phil."

She holds back a laugh as her father nearly falls over from shock. "What?"

"We're engaged Baba."

"I should have known something was going on. You look happier Millie." He states with a smile.

"Millie?" Phil looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't start." She laughs as he wraps an arm around her.

"Hi!" Skye prances up to her father with a wide grin. The girl was never shy, she could certainly say that.

"This is your soon to be granddaughter, Skye." She watches as his eyes shine with unshed tears. A few of her own were brimming in her eyes as Phil places a kiss to the side of her head.

"Does your mother know?" He asks with a laugh.

"Yes. Mama apparently tried to do a surprise visit only to find out I had moved in with Phil. It was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas but she ended up finding us."

"Needless to say a Captain America t shirt and boxers don't make a good first impression." The room fills with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's a dragon there and there." The young girl points at the screen pointing at two tiles on the screen.

"She's really good at that." Phil states wrapping his arms around him from behind. They watch as her father plays Mahjong on the computer with Skye perched on his lap pointing out the next best move. To her surprise all of the picks Skye was making were the next best pick for the round.

"She's smart for her age. Maybe we should buy a computer. Get her working on different programs."

"Already one step ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" She asks turning in his arms.

"I may or may not have bought her a laptop for Christmas." He whispers in her ear.

She laughs quietly shaking her head. "We should have talked about that."

"Honestly I'm surprised I got it past you. Normally the specialist is more observant than

that." He lowers his head placing his lips on the side of her throat.

"Mommy! I won!" Skye exclaims excitedly high fiving her new grandfather.

"She's brilliant Millie. Just like you were."

" _There Baba!" She exclaims excitedly pointing out the tiles her father had been studying for nearly five minutes._

" _How did you spot that Millie?" He asks shaking his head at the young girl._

 _This is what they do when they get snowed in. When it is too cold for snow fights and snow angels. She wraps herself in the quilt her grandmother had made her when she was born and curls up on her father's lap. The game always varies. Whether it be cards, chess, or mahjong she would curl up in her father's lap helping him win the next round. Sometimes they would lose, sometimes they would win. One thing was always constant. They play with mugs of hot chocolate, a candy cane perched in each glass. This continues until she lays her head on his shoulder drifting off. Slowly, carefully he lifts her carrying her to her bed._

" _Goodnight Millie." He whispers placing a kiss a top of her head._

"Yes she is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did you two meet?" He asks quietly as he closes the door to the bedroom which her daughter is now sleeping inside.

"Well remember how I missed my plane a year ago?" He nods. "Well it was because I ripped a hole in my gloves and I had waited hours upon hours just to buy a new pair. Well after I had gotten out of line I got a text from mom. When I went to answer it this car slipped on a patch of black ice. Phil pushed me out of the way before I got hit."

"Skye was the one who spotted it." Phil speaks up.

"Well I'm glad you were there to save my daughter. Both of you." Phil smiles wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Baba we have something else for you." She states softly.

"Please not another surprise. I'm not sure my old heart can take it." He laughs placing a hand on his chest in exaggeration.

"It's more of a given." She laughs handing him the envelope.

He opens it carefully revealing a clean white card with curved words scrawled in the letting.

" _ **Please join for the wedding of Melinda May and Phil Coulson. Mr. and Mrs. Coulson invite you to celebrate Friday, the 25th of December 2015 in Grace Church at 7:30 p.m. New York City, New York."**_

Tears slipped from her father's eyes as he looks up at his daughter, fingers tracing the gold letters.

"One more thing…" Phil states pulling something out of his coat pocket. Her father's eyes widen as he eyes the plane ticket. "Mel and I were talking and we wanted to help you get there."

"Thank you." He states with a smile. Phil releases her as her father wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you my Qiaolian." He whispers. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too Baba." She whispers. "I'm so very happy."

"Mama?" A soft voice whispers from the doorway. She looks up with tears brimming her eyes at towards the voice. The little girl stood barefoot in the doorway clutching a stuffed bear in her arms. "Why are you crying Mama?"

Before she could even part her lips her father speaks up. "Come here Skye." The girl doesn't argue curling into her grandfather's lap.

"Why was Mama crying Grandpa?" She asks.

"Cause she's very happy."

"But people cry when they're sad, not happy."

"Nope baby girl. When people get very very happy they cry too." He whispers softly. "Now care to tell me why you're up?"

"I had a nightmare."

"You know what chases those scary nightmares for good?"

"What?" The child's eyes brighten in curiosity.

"A story. Once upon a time there lived a warrior…" The story drifts off as well as Skye. The two of them drowsing off in the rocking chair.

"I'm glad you talked me into waiting to tell him. This is… perfect." She whispers

"I told you I was right." The two of them stand being careful not to wake the sleeping pair. Though Melinda couldn't resist taking a picture of the two

"Goodnight Angel Eyes."


	7. The First Snowfall

**Man y'all are suckers for the young Skye AU XD But isn't everyone? Here's another for you guys! Be sure to drop a prompt in the comments and I'll get to it ASAP!**

 _ **Prompt: The Proposal**_

 _ **The First Snowfall**_

She places her forehead against the cool pane of the glass watching peacefully as the snow fell. The frosted glass is cool against her warm skin. She nearly jumps out of her skin when the feeling of a blanket being draped across her shoulders occurs.

"You look distracted." Phil says softly sitting across from her on the window seat.

"Am I that obvious?" She asks softly. He nods in response with a sheepish smile. "I was just watching the first snowfall."

"We should go out tonight." He says suddenly, eyes glittering. "Celebrate the first days of winter."

"But Skye…"

"Already taken care of. I've got Hill watching her tonight?" He states with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?" She tilts her head furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wind whips against her cheeks, her nose turning red from the temperature.

"Keep your eyes closed okay?" Phil whispers from behind her. His glove covered fingers shield her eyes from whatever may be in front of her.

"Fine I will." She laughs lightly shutting her eyes tightly.

"Ready?" He asks after a few seconds.

"I was waiting on you."

"Open your eyes." Phil stands just a few feet in front of her next to a carriage, lit up with shining lights. Horses with dark brown manes wait patiently in the front for the command to move forwards. A plump man sits in the seat with a bright smile.

"Phil this is…"

"You always talk about how you're envious of the people who have enough time to go on carriage rides. Well I called us off tonight and Skye is spending the night with Maria." He holds out his hand to her with a wide smile. "So come on. Let's enjoy our night off."

The ride was all she could ever imagine it being. The wind and snow whip around them in a flurry as they gaze out at the city lights. Everything is so colorful. Business lights glow red while pubs and bars blare neon. Christmas lights wrap carefully around each individual tree stretching all the way to the top. White glows on the dark bark brightening the streets and sidewalks below them. Even the buildings seem to be in the mood as they alternate colors resembling the season af it was one gigantic tree.

"It's so beautiful." She whispers laying a head on his shoulder. Her heart pangs suddenly thinking back to how her life had led her up to this. She was married before, yes, to a nice man named Andrew. Until the accident… One mission gone horribly wrong in Bahrain lead to a child being shot at her hands. The child was a suicide bomber in a room full of victims. It was her or all of them. She had to get everyone home to their families… Even if it meant she wouldn't go home to hers.

And she didn't. Well, not truly. That day changed her. She became more secluded, scared the simplest of touches would send her head first into a PTSD induced hallucination, or worse one of the nightmares that plagued her sleep.

Her and Andrew divorced almost two months later. He deserved so much better than her. He deserved better than their fights, her screams… Phil deserves so much better than her.

"Hey." A thumb sweeps across her cheek catching the single tear that managed to escape. "What are you thinking about?"

"You deserve so much better than me." She whispers so softly the wind almost carries her words away.

"Mel don't think like that." He says kissing her forehead, "I love you. All of you."

She watches silently as he laces his fingers with hers. Her black gloves a dark contrast against his white ones. "Phil I…"

"No listen. I don't care what you've done in your past Mel. It's behind you. I don't care that you're not this crazy girl who talks too much. I already take that role." A small laugh leaves her lips, "I don't care that you don't smile all the way because your smirk is the most beautiful thing in the world." Another tear slips past her, sliding down her cheek. "I don't care that you don't laugh all the time because when you do I know it's special." He presses his lips to the tear stopping it in it's tracks. "I don't care that you don't cry often because when you do I'll be there to help you."

She traces her eyes over his face trying to memorize this moment. Bits of snowflakes dot the edges of his hair. His nose is slightly pink from the chill of the air, his cheeks as well. Wrinkles were beginning to form on the edges of his lips and at the corners of his eyes from all the times he has smiled in his life. She leans in placing a soft kiss upon his lips. His hands move to clasp the back of her neck brushing the skin beneath her knit scarf. His thumb strokes the small hairs curling on the back of her neck softly. Their noses bump as they pull away with a soft smile.

"Mel…"

"Hm?"

"Marry me." He states suddenly. Her eyes snap open as if he had just grown another head.

"What?" She watches in awe as he pulls the ring out of his pocket doing his best to get on one knee on the floor of the carriage.

"Melinda Qiaolian May, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" For the third time that night her eyes begin watering as she nods silently.

"Yes." She chokes out, "Yes I will." He hops back into his seat pressing a passionate kiss upon her lips. She laughs as they part. He slides her glove off her hand slipping the ring onto her finger. She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him as a single tear slips.

"The twenty fifth." He says as they pull apart. "Let's get married on the twenty fifth."

"But that's so soon…"

"And we'll only have the most important people there." He places a kiss to her lips again. "Besides, it'll be the anniversary of when we first met."

"We met on Christmas Eve Phil."

"Well then how about the anniversary of when I first knew how special you would become to me."

"You couldn't possible know that after one day."

"But I did. I hadn't seen Skye smile like that since her mother left. That's how I knew."

So they sit there in filling the silence with sweet memories as they watch the first snowflakes dust the New York streets in a blanket of white.


	8. Happily Ever After

I blame the AOS writers and illness for the lateness of this fic. I came home early from school sick and slept throughout the whole day except (miraculously) when AOS came on. Afterwards (hehe Wards.) I was dead (hehe.)

 _Prompt: The Wedding_

 _Happily Ever After_

In retrospect a wedding in the freezing cold wasn't the best idea. Her fingers feel like they are going to freeze off and her eyes are burning from the wind.

"Hurry up May! We're already running late!" Late pretty much sums up the day. Her alarm didn't go off so she accidentally ran over on her tai chi, mind lost in the thoughts of the day. Then her stylist arrived late and didn't get her hair and makeup done until an hour after she was supposed to be at the church. To put the icing on the top of the cake her father's flight was delayed yesterday due to the snow. She hasn't even gotten a text from him since last night.

"I'm going as fast as I can on ice, in heels. Which I'm very curious how you talked me into." She states glaring at her partner. Maria Hill was apart of their unit, hell half of her bridesmaids were. The only one that wasn't was a friend of her's from her old unit, Victoria Hand.

"I still can't believe you're holding this on Christmas." Hand speaks up placing her hand on Melinda's elbow to help guide her across the ice quicker.

"It's got sentimental meaning to Phil." Hill marks sarcastically opening the door for them. "C'mon get inside before I freeze my tits off."

"Why didn't you wear a coat?" Melinda questions stepping inside.

"I didn't exactly expect that much outside walking, besides I may or may not have forgotten it here after the rehearsal."

"Smooth don't you"

"Oh thank god!" A voice calls rushing over to them. It was her wedding planner Joey, the poor man looked stretched thin eyeing the three of them. "The rest of your bridesmaids are in the dressing rooms already. They're all set. You three go get your dresses on." The man rushes them towards the back sparking a sarcastic laugh from Hill.

She steps inside the dressing room with a sigh. The rest of the bridesmaids greet her with a smile before pushing her to the back to get her dress on.

It was rather simple, hugging her figure tightly before falling loosely just past her knees. The white fabric brushes the ground trailing behind her slightly. Jewels encrust the sweetheart neckline just brushing the lace that covers from her collarbones to her wrists. Her hair is tied back in "simple updo" though she's not sure how a something claimed to be simple could take an hour to put together. Loose strands of her were curled to frame her face.

"Forgetting something?" She turns toward the voice that broke the silence.

"Baba!" She exclaims rushing towards the man. She embraces him in a tight hug letting out a breath. " I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Millie." He wraps her arms around her giving her a comforting squeeze. "Besides I couldn't let you get married without this." He holds out a silver chain with a bird charm attached to it.

"Baba," She breathes. "That's grandma's."

"Well now it's yours. She instructed me to give it to you on your wedding day. Since I missed the first I figured I could make this one up to you." She turns allowing him to slip the necklace onto her.

"Thank you." She whispers turning back to him. Her eyes shine with tears threatening to spill over.

"We're so proud of you." He whispers pressing a kiss to her forehead. She hears the old man sniff as she lets out a laugh. They were both crying already and the ceremony hadn't even started yet.

"Mama?" A small voice breaks the two's silence.

She separates to welcome her daughter into her arms. The girl was decked in a simple short sleeved gown that stopped at her knees. Her curls were being contained by the crown of white roses looped around her small head.

"I missed you this morning." She whispers clutching the older woman tightly.

"Skye I have something for you."

"Really?" The girl's eyes brighten with her smile on her face.

"Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean it's not Christmas. Close your eyes." She laughs as the girl shields her eyes with her little fists. She moves quickly grabbing the box wrapped with a small light blue bow. "Hands out." She places the box in her hand watching as she unwraps it excitedly, pulling out some pieces of paper.

"What's this?" The girl asks doing a terrible job of trying to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"These," She emphasizes placing a manicured finger on the child's inscripted name, "is your adoption papers. Now look at the signature." She watches as the girl's face brightens tears sliding down her already rosy cheeks. "This means, officially, I am your mother." She is taken by surprise as Skye throws herself into her arms. The girl's tight grip seems to be enough to swallow her alive but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you Mama." She sobs into her shoulder. She places a kiss on the side of her head whispering back softly.

"I love you too my Skye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music builds as the doors slide open. Her father's arm is looped in hers guiding her down the center. She spies Skye bouncing excitedly next to Maria giving her a tiny wave. She shifts her eyes to Phil her heart skipping in her chest for half a second.

She takes her place next to him facing the priest. She's aware that he is talking but she can't seem to even be able to listen. She keeps stealing glances at Phil and every now and then she catches him doing the same.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Phil, and you, Melinda, to face each other & take each other's hands." They turns to face each other, her breath catches as their hands touch. "Phil, will you take Melinda to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Tears begin to spill out of her eyes as she lets out a small laugh.

"Melinda, will you take Phil to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She breathes.

"The I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Coulson. You may kiss the bride." She wraps her arms around his neck capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Her whole life may not have a happy ending. However, when she was with Phil she would gladly face any challenge. No happily ever after needed. Just her family.


	9. Mama

Y'all are suckers for this Child Skye AU I swear. Cmon and send in more prompts. I am totally up for anything. Academy AU, modern, more Child Skye? You name it with something winter involved it will be written! Side note: I COMPLETED THE IMPOSSIBLE I WROTE TWO FANFICS AND FINISHED MY GOV ASSIGNMENT WITHIN THREE HOURS

 _Prompt: Skye calls Melinda mom for the first time_

 _Mama_

"School has been cancelled for Tuesday December 3rd due to heavy snowfall and unsafe driving conditions." The child beside her squeals of delight wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I get to spend the day with you May!" She laughs.

"What am I chopped liver?" Phil laughs from his arm chair in the corner of the room. She had been living with the two of them for nearly two months now. It felt like she has been home her entire life though. It's true the small apartment felt like home to the trio. The Christmas decorations were already up, an absolute must as Skye had insisted.

"You have to work Daddy. You have paperwork." The little six year old scrunches her face in a perfect imitation of her father at the mention of the word.

"Well then I guess you can't have any of my famous snow day hot chocolate." Little known fact, Phil Coulson makes the best hot chocolate she has ever had. In fact, she'd never really been much of a fan until he passed her a cup filled with whipped cream and a candy cane sticking out of the side one day at work.

"No way!" Suddenly the pout on the girl's face morphs to her "irresistible puppy dog eyes" as Phil likes to call them.

"Fine you win. You ladies stay here. I'll be back."

Soon enough the room fills with the smell of peppermint and chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we go to the park?" Skye asks nearly an hour after her father left.

"The park? Now what would you want to do that for?" She asks playfully.

"To play in the snow!" She laughs. The girl's giggle brightened Melinda's spirits on even the worst days so she couldn't find the words to even deny the girl's request.

Within an hour they were both bundled head to toe ready to venture into the bitter cold awaiting them outside. The cold bites at her nose as the wind blows on her face, her eyes watering from the wind threatening to blow her hat off.

The snow seems to dance around the two as it swirls softly to the ground. Skye rushes ahead crunching through the snow almost up to her mid shin as she bounds towards the car.

Once they are securely inside Skye cranks up the radio as loud as Melinda will allow singing along to the Christmas songs blaring through the car.

"There goes dasher and dancer and prancer and vixen!" She squeals along to the song. Melinda pulls out her camera filming the girl with one hand while her eyes remain trained on the road. At the red light she quickly sends the video to Phil before shoving it back in her pocket.

They were quite the pair the two of them. A quiet outspoken woman dressed in all black rarely a smile on her face. Then a child dressed in a bright red pea coat, matching hat and gloves, and pink snow boots. A smile seemingly permanent with her cheerful spirit.

As they pull up Skye hops out of the car rushing through the snow. She watches calmly as the girl bounds through the already marked footprints in the snow. She starts with throwing herself on the ground waving her arms and legs frantically to shape the snow beneath her. Once satisfied with her creation she draws faces on the snow angels and scribbles a signature at the bottom.

"Look May!" She cries out pointing at the three practically identical snow marks each roughly drawn with a different name. May, Daddy, Me. She pulls her phone out snapping a quick picture of the sweet gesture, warmth rushing to her already frozen cheeks.

Next she struggles to make a snowman. The torso is slightly larger than the bottom and it appears slanted but in Melinda's eyes it couldn't be more perfect. Skye digs in her pockets forming buttons in the shape of eyes and a smile. Finally she adds the carrot nose before stepping away with a smile of accomplishment. Skye waits until May puts her phone away before launching a snowball at the older woman. Within minutes they're having an all out battle. Melinda swoops Skye into her arms tickling her as fiercely as she could through the layers of clothes.

"May!" The girl screeches through laughter. "May! Mama stop!"

The words make Melinda freeze holding her girl upright in her arms. Slowly Skye's giggles fade as she realize what she had said.

"Is that okay? Can I call you Mama?" She asks shyly messing with the collar of Melinda's coat.

"Of course you can." She whispers placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "My sweet little Skye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil arrives home around midnight that night. He places his keys on the counter reaching for a bottle of Ibuprofen with a sigh. He takes the pills before moving quickly to Skye's room. He flicks the hallway light on so that it will illuminate into the dark bedroom. Glow in the dark stars light her ceiling while the light spills onto the empty bed. Phil's heart drops to his stomach as he rushes to the bedroom. All of the worst possible scenarios begin rushing through his mind as he searches frantically for Melinda.

He pushes open their bedroom door finding two forms cuddled onto to the bed. The smaller one hugging the larger one. Phil lets out a sigh of relief venturing closer to study the two girls. Both were fast asleep, hair slightly damp from their showers. Skye was curled facing Melinda, her head resting on her soon to be mother's arm. His eyes fall on Melinda's hand resting on Skye's head, the engagement ring shining in the minimal light. A smile tugs at his lips as he slips into his own pajamas.

"Phil." A voice whispers as he climbs into bed. He looks up meeting eyes with his fiancee.

"Go back to sleep."

"She called me Mama today." She whispers. He reaches over the small child between them stroking her hair back.

"That's wonderful Mel."

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too Melinda."


	10. Santa Baby

**Okay let me just say your guy's comments make my day! I thrive on compliments it is honestly my favorite part of the day, checking for comments. Maybe if you guys continue to like this I will try to make regular updates on one shots! Any who keep up the lovely ideas I am absolutely in love with this one! I'm trying super hard to do these in order but some have been pushed aside due to the fact that I want to spend extra effort on them and use the weekend to write them!**

 _ **Prompt: (Academy AU) Phil catches Melinda singing Christmas songs.**_

 _ **Santa Baby**_

It wasn't often they were allowed a break from SHIELD, especially at the Academy. Only during Christmas and summer were they allowed on break. Most high tailed it out of town but Phil Coulson stuck around for some reason.

He couldn't get a plane ticket to go out to see his mother so he decided to stick on campus. To be fair it wasn't the worst idea he had. The campus was beautiful in the winter. Snow expands across the campus and deep into the trees surrounding. The trees themselves were bare with icicles clinging to their branches.

At least there were still some people that linger on campus grounds. Mostly the soon to be graduates begging for a chance to get more hours so that they can be inducted into SHIELD. One of the said lingerers was Melinda May.

The top prankster of their year. He's almost afraid of the prank she will use to go out her final year. He still remembers her first prank he'd ever witnessed. She had put pink hair dye in John Garrett's shampoo after he had challenged her in a hand to hand combat. He had used an illegal move to win the match. Even he was able to see that. However the instructor ruled it as Garrett's win claiming "Your opponent won't always be using legal moves. They'll go in for the kill." Garrett still doesn't know who the culprit is, Coulson muses as he steps into the courtyard. The man had many enemies from his days as a pranker. Finally someone had gotten even with him and the only reason Phil had known how was Melinda asked for his help sneaking him in.

He spies her across the courtyard. She sits in a dark purple pea coat, a black knit scarf wrapped around her neck reaching the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks are tinted a bright red from the bitter cold in the air. Her dark brown hair frames her face, hiding it from the public as she reads her book. Dark eyes trained on the smooth text in front of her, bare fingers trace the words as she reads along.

The two of them had been friends since their first year when she had pranked Garrett. They shared a few classes together. Hand to hand combat, target practice, undercover practices, they even shared a dance elective for a bit before she had dropped out. This gave them time to get acquainted. Soon enough they were each other's main choice for partners.

They trained together, worked on presentations together, hell they even helped each other with paperwork. His face scrunches at the mere thought of the activity.

"Phil you've been staring for three minutes now." She speaks up. His eyes widen with surprise, he didn't even know she had looked up in the first place.

"I was just wishing I had a camera to capture this moment in a photo." She rolls her eyes with a sarcastic laugh.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet with smooth lines like that?" She jokes. Melinda was a woman of few words. But with him she seems to open up a bit more. Especially when nobody else is around.

"I have no idea." Lie. He knows exactly why. Phil is utterly infatuated with Melinda May. Then again how could he not? She is gorgeous and the two of them flirt as if they already were a couple. That's against protocol, however. It is highly frowned upon to date your future colleagues. 'It gives you a weakness to exploit' the headmaster had exclaimed at the group meeting of the year. It doesn't matter anyway. She's his best friend and probably doesn't even feel the same.

"Is there something you need?" She asks.

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, study a bit."

"My dorm?"

"Always." He smiles. Melinda was one of the lucky ones whose roommate had dropped the first year and she laid low enough for nobody to notice. Besides when Hand and Hill got into arguments one of the two would take up the spare bed in her room for the night until things cooled down. It provided a calm and quiet place to study.

"I'll see you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil walks quickly clutching a tray of steaming cups in one hand as he navigates the halls. Finally he reaches room 108 pushing the door open. His eyes widen as he finds Melinda sliding on the floor in a pair of fuzzy socks. She rocks her head side singing along rather loudly.

 _Santa honey, one little thing I really need…_

 _The deed... to a platinum mine, Santa baby,_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight._

He had never even heard her voice so low. He stirs in mild discomfort as he watches the private display yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. She wasn't a perfect singer. She was pretty good though. Good enough to get along. Good enough to send feelings stirring in the pit of his stomach. He watches her hips sway biting his bottom lip lightly. Suddenly she spins on her heels letting out a small gasp at her discovery. She shuts the music off blushing fiercely.

"You were running late." She says quietly.

"I grabbed up some peppermint hot chocolate. Well, I made us hot chocolate. There's benefits working at the campus cafe."

"Thanks." She mutters taking the drink from him.

He watches her as she takes a sip of the warm beverage humming in delight. He places his own down watching her. Her forehead glistens with sweat suggesting she had been dancing for quite a bit. Small hairs curl sticking against her skin. She's clad in a tank top and a pair of black leggings. Her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, save for the few stubborn strands that had fallen during the dance. Some of the drink sticks to her upper lip as she pulls her mouth away from the cup.

He can't even seem to stop himself as he moves quickly towards her. He plucks the drink from her hands setting it down on the table. He wraps his arms around her hips pressing his lips to hers. It seems still for the longest time. His heart just begins sinking in his chest when she responds. Finally she recovers from shock wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds he pulls away resting his forehead against hers.

"By time." She whispers a smile teasing at the corners of her lips.

He lets out a laugh smiling widely. "For a second there I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"Don't be an idiot Phil. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Mel."

"Though if you say anything about what you saw I will not hesitate to kick your ass."


	11. Twice the Hurt

**Hey guys may I just say I love your guy's opinions on these one shots! I love love love your feedback! I actually held this one for a couple days cause I couldn't decide whether to have Skye talk to Jiaying or Audrey! Finally I gave in and did both XD**

 ** _Prompt: Skye's mother shows up and Skye tells her that Melinda is her mom now_**

 ** _Twice the Hurt_**

Skye was helping her parents hang up ornaments on the tree when the doorbell rang.

"That's Jemma!" The girl exclaims rushing to the door. She pulls the door open with a large grin. Slowly it fades as she looks up at the woman at the door. "Daddy?" She calls.

Phil places a kiss on Melinda's cheek before moving to the door just peeking at who was standing just outside the door frame. Standing there with a halo of snowflakes was Audrey Nathan, his ex fiancee. Her hair curled on her shoulders just like in the photos with the three of them when they first adopted Skye. She wore a simple blue dress and nude stockings. Not exactly practical for december but he couldn't very much stop her any more. At least she was wearing a black cardigan that reaches the middle of her forearms.

"Phil." She breathes.

"Audrey… I haven't seen you since…"

"You broke the engagement."

"It was an equal arrangement." He states calmly.

"Phil who is it?" Melinda calls from the living room.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"Why don't you come in? Before you freeze."

She steps inside with a grateful nod. Her eyes survey the area with a small smile.

"You bought more decorations." Audrey states pulling her cardigan together with a small shiver.

"Skye's pretty festive."

"How is she?" She asks. Before Phil even has the chance to answer Melinda steps inside the small dining area.

"Who's this?" Melinda asks again.

"Melinda this is Audrey Nathan, Skye's mother." The woman visibly tenses at the title. "Audrey this is Melinda May, my fiancee."

"Does she know about your job?" She asks carefully. After all the dangerous activities were the thing that pulled them apart. She'd hate for that to happen again. He looked… happy.

"More than anyone. Melinda is my second hand. She is our specialist on the team." Her eyebrows shoot up at the comment. Audrey sticks her hand out for Melinda to shake. She's a little surprised when all she does is stare. It's as if the appendage had offended her.

"Mommy?" A small voice calls from the doorway. Both of the women turn to greet the little six year old. Audrey is a little more than hurt as Skye moves letting Melinda scoop her into her arms.

"Hi Skye." The little girl burrows her face in the woman's dark locks of hair clutching her neck. She hears the woman softly whisper to the girl in another language, Mandarin perhaps. "Do you remember me? I'm your mommy."

"No your not!" The girl cries defensively. "You left. Melinda is my mama now!" She crosses her arms over her chest. Her heart breaks a little and the older woman bows her head once again to whisper in the child's ear.

"It's okay baby. Now how about we go get some ice cream? If that's fine with your mother, of course." Melinda lets out a small, barely noticeable laugh as Skye turns in her arms giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"That's fine with me."

"Yay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye stretches with a laugh placing the star on the top of the tree.

"You are aware it's only been a week since Thanksgiving." Her father jokes from his seat on the couch. His hairline has definitely receded and he has smile marks at the edges of his lips. Besides that he is relatively unchanged. Her mother, on the other hand, still looks the same as the day they first met. She often blames it on magic or some other excuse.

"It's never too late to" The doorbell interrupts her mid sentence. "Mom's home!" She rushes to the door pulling it open.

"Daisy…" The woman at the door breathes. The first thing that stands out to her is the scars on her face. One stretches from the middle of her hairline to the sharp edge of her jaw. The next scrapes across the corner of her lips to the edge of her chin. One sweeps across her cheek, raised from her smile. Then a final one extends from the corner of her eye to the edge of her face. Her hair is tied into a messy braid, some strands slipped from the wind.

"Sorry no Daisy here. You got the wrong house lady." The woman catches the door before Skye eyen has the chance to shut it.

"No. I know. You're Daisy Johnson. I'm your mother." Her heart drops to the pit of her stomach.

"Look you got the wrong person. My mom's on her way home from work."

"No I _know_ it's you." She says. "You were in a foster home for a while, yes?"

"How do you know that?" Skye straightens, her eyes flashing to the other room just in case she needed to call for her father.

"Because 17 years ago I lost my daughter in an accident. It was a terrible massacre. The doctor's say I was able to make it out of there alive." _No shit._ Skye thinks quietly to herself.

"Look I wasn't in any massacre. I was dropped off at an adoption center so if you would just" The woman catches her by the wrist perhaps a little too tightly.

"You're her. You have to be. I've searched for so long." Her eyes widen with fear as the woman begins to push her way inside. She is stronger than she looks.

Skye's eyes snap open as she hears the familiar click of a gun reloading. She had become very accustomed to the sound since her mother was teaching her everything she knew.

"Let go of my daughter unless you want to lose function of that hand. I must warn I'm a fairly good shot." The woman drops her hand immediately.

"My name is Jiaying. I'm Daisy's mother."

"Who the hell is Daisy?" May asks raising an eyebrow still not lowering her weapon.

"Me apparently."

"Come on Daisy. We're going to see your father."

"How did you find me?" She asks taking a step closer to the living room doorway, only to bump into her father who had also drawn his gun. They were both poised, ready to attack if necessary.

"I found that you had been looking for me. For us. Now we've found you. My precious Daisy." The woman, Jiaying, steps forward taking her chin in both hands. "Now come with me."

"She's not going anywhere." Phil speaks up.

"I am her mother." She hisses taking a step closer to May, glaring rather menacingly for someone with two guns pointed at her. Before either of the two can open their mouths Skye has already beaten them to the punch.

"No your not. You said you found out how I was looking for you guys. Why didn't you look for me? It took you 17 years. I've been looking for you since I was four and learned how to type. Why didn't you come then?"

Jiaying freezes her mouth hanging open.

"May is my mom now. You left me in there for another year of my life. Have whatever Happy Holiday you may celebrate now get out of my house."

"Please Daisy I-"

"It's Skye."


	12. Just the Pilot

**For Dana who I have no idea who they are but you can thank Gwyn for this. Also this is my first Philinda smut so *breaks open wine bottle* Woo! WARNING FOR RATED M BUT ITS ALREADY RATED SO YALL SCRUBS CAN DEAL WITH IT**

 _ **Prompt: "Rated M", "Elevator sex during a mission" (Even tho it's after a mission whatever, close enough.)**_

 _ **Just the Pilot**_

Melinda walks quickly to the elevator ignoring the protests of Phil behind her.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt May!" He shouts. She rolls her eyes silently tossing her snow covered jacket on the table before slipping inside the elevator. She unfastens the bullet proof vest tossing it onto the ground.

She sighs as Phil manages to slip inside right before the door can close.

"Would you listen to me?" He steps in front of her with a frown. "You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me."

"I was wearing a vest."

"What if they had shot at your head May?" He questions with a frown.

"That was a chance I was willing to take." She says blankly.

"Not me May I"

The elevator jolts suddenly cutting off whatever he was going to say next. His voice catches in his throat as Melinda falls against him.

"That did not sound good." He mutters softly moving to the panel. He pushes the buttons trying to get the elevator to work but it remained motionless, unresponding.

"Comms are down. I can't get a hold of anyone."

"Great. Looks like we're going to be here for a while." He leans against the wall running a hand through his hair. "You have to stop running May."

"I wasn't running."

"You tried to shut the elevator before I could get in." He states moving to her once again. "That move was too risky."

"That bullet could have killed you." She stresses with a frown. "You're too important Phil."

"No I'm not." He shakes his head furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're the director. It's my job to protect you. No matter what the cost."

"The cost shouldn't be your life!" He exclaims grabbing her by the arms.

"But it is. I'm expendable Coulson. I'm just the pilot. Fury gave me specific order when he hired me. To protect you, keep you alive."

"Stop calling me that like nothing has happened between us!" He snaps. "We've been partners for over 20 years Melinda. You're important to me Melinda. I don't give a damn about whatever orders Fury gave you. He's gone. We're partners dammit. I don't care what our titles are but we keep each other alive. Not one over the other."

The air holds heavy with silence for half a second before they crash into each other. Lips clash in a biting kiss, enough to leave both of their lips swollen. He pushes her back until they collide with the wall of the elevator. A dull thud echoes through the room as her back collides with the metal. A small groan leaves her lips but it's muffled with their kisses. His fake hand slides up her back tangling in her hair. He pulls roughly causing her head to fall backwards. He takes his chance attaching his lips to the smooth skin there as her moans echo through the small room.

Her fingers move quickly undoing the buttons on his coat before pushing it off of his shoulders. They move deftly across his chest undoing the buttons on his shirt. He sucks on her neck and his fingers still for a second allowing herself to be swept up in pleasure. His own hand moves to push her leather jacket off of her shoulders. He pulls away just long enough to pull her black form fitting t shirt over her head to toss it aside.

His eyes roam over her trying to memorize her in this moment. Her hair cascades between his fingers. Her eyes are darkened from lust only a small ring of dark brown surrounds the black. Her lips are blood red and swollen from their kisses. His eyes trace the milky skin exposed for him, milky breasts held up by a black lacy bra. He dips his head placing soft teasing kisses along her cleavage. Her head tips back against the wall on her own this time. One leg hooks around his waist pressing his hardness against her.

He reaches down undoing her pants with surprising celerity. He pushes them down letting her down long enough so she could kick them away. Her hands roam down his bare chest pushing down his own pants.

She smirks cupping him through his boxers. His head drops to her shoulder as her fingers caress him through the thin material. He unfastens her bra throwing it aside attaching his lips to her nipple almost as soon as it's free. A blissful moan leaves her lips as his hand traces her through her panties.

"Fuck Phil." She whispers against his ear as she pushes his boxers down.

Once they're both undressed he wastes no time hooking both of her legs around his waist. He thrusts inside her roughly burying all the way to the hilt. A pained grunt leaves her lips as she shuts her eyes tightly. He moves his free hand that's not hooked on her knee, tracing her hair back behind her ear waiting for her to nod slightly before he continues. Both of his hands move to her waist as he starts moving slowly. His hand traces over the smooth skin of her abdomen tracing the smooth canvas. His eyes fall on the dark spot just below her ribs where the bullet would have pierced her had it not been for the vest she had strapped on without his knowing.

Anger fills him once again as he pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back inside. He repeats this move a few times before he begins to pound into her roughly. He groans as her nails dig into his shoulders small noises leaving her lips every once in awhile. Both his hands move to her hips as he presses his lip to hers once again. He can feel his release building quickly. He moves his hand to her clit flicking over it sending her spiraling over the edge.

She parts their lips head falling back once again. Blood rushes to her face, muscles tightening as she cums. Her jaw wired shut a vein popping out in her forehead in effort not to scream in pleasure.

"Fuck Phil." She chokes out. The look in her eyes sends him over the edge burying his face in her shoulder.

They stay that way for a while, her legs hooked around his waist to weak to hold herself up. His thumbs traces small circles around the bruises he had left on her hips as he tries to catch his breath.

"You're important to me too." She whispers into the silence pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack knocks on the wood of the office door before stepping inside. He spies Daisy sitting at Coulson's desk, a closed laptop sitting on her lap.

"So did Operation Parent Trap work? Did your Christmas wish for Mom and Dad to get together work?" When she doesn't respond he takes a step closer. "Tremors?"

She stands suddenly her face flushed. "I need a shower." She mutters making her way out of the room quickly.

"I warned you!" He calls after her.

"Shut up!"


	13. Together

**Yoooooooo exam week is upon me and I am only having a mild emotional break down. No worries. Send in your prompts cause I am down to one (well two but they're being combined into one)**

 _ **Prompt: Post hug**_

 _ **Together**_

She hugs her coat tighter to her as she sits in front of the frozen lake. She was about three miles away from the base. She just needed to clear her mind. It always seemed so loud inside the Hub. Not that she didn't love them but sometimes she needed silence. Just the lack of sound felt so peaceful. She needed to sort out her thoughts.

She places her head on her knees as painful memories flash in front of her eyes.

A dazzling smile as she hits her glass against Andrew's, his soft lips against her own, the fear and desperation in his eyes, his horrific transformation, the betrayal flashing in his eyes when she took the first shot, him screaming curses at her as Phil steered her away, the news that he was missing, the bodies he had gathered, watching the bombs go off unsure if she had just killed four of her own teammates, Jemma's sobs right before they spotted the carrier…

A crack of a branch interrupts her thought process. She turns quickly her sight blurred from unshed tears. She points her icer towards the sound ready to fire.

"Easy! It's just me." Phil steps out from behind a tree holding his hands up. "I thought you'd be here." He says moving closer to her.

"How did you find me?" She asks lowering her icer slowly.

"When we were in the Academy you'd always go to the lake to relax."

"Not much changes." She mutters turning her back to him.

He moves quickly taking a seat next to her on the snowy bench. "Penny for your thoughts."

"A penny is an awfully small amount for so many…"

"What's bothering you?" He asks softly.

"I can't stop picturing everything that has happened for the past few days. Andrew's transformation, almost having to make that call… Sometimes I wonder if it's better if I just left." She whispers to the wind. Had he not been sitting next to her he might not have heard.

"Melinda…"

"I never wanted to make the call for killing you. I didn't expect for Fitz, Daisy and Mack to be there too."

"I know." He places a hand on her knee hesitantly. When she doesn't pull away from his grasp he continues. "You did good Mel. Because of you that monster didn't get out."

"But what if you hadn't either?"

"We can't spend our life dwelling on the what ifs." Phil looks out at the lake. "What if Bahrain had never had happened? What if I never joined the avengers? What if I had actually as Garrett put in back then 'grew a pair' and asked you out for a drink during our academy years?"

"You had a crush on me when we were in the academy?" He nods slightly with a smile.

"How could I not? You were… you are beautiful Melinda." He corrects himself as a red blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Always a flatterer." She teases as she elbows him.

"I'm serious. I can't count the number of times it crossed my mind to kiss you when we were sparring and I had you pinned. You always flipped me on my back before I ever had the chance." He laughs lightly.

"It's not my fault you got distracted."

"It is if you were my distraction."

"Fair enough."

"Then when you met Andrew and I met Audrey we lost our chance…" He says softly. "Then before Hydra… it was like things were the way they were. Then the secrets got in the way... "

She sighs heavily biting her bottom lip. "Phil…"

"I care about you Mel."

"You haven't called me that since we were in the Academy." She whispers.

"Maybe I should." He states smiling slightly.

"Not around the team."

"Deal." He squeezes her knee lightly falling into a comfortable silence for a little while.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Thinking about the team… Rosalind… We won't ever be the same."

"None of us will."

"I killed him." His voice is almost silent above the wind whipping around him.

"Who?"

"Ward. I crushed his chest." He says holding up his new hand that Fitz had made him. Coincidentally it did look different from the last one. Perhaps it was on purpose. So that he wouldn't have to look at it and see what he had done.

"If you hadn't he would have come back. He would have proceeded to terrorize us… Our family."

"Why did we sign up for this job?" He asks suddenly.

"Adventure… Rebellion… We had no other choice… We knew what was right… We were good at it." She names the reasons off the top of her head.

"Good reasons…"

"You're not alone Phil." She states slipping her fingers into his. "You've got this entire team behind your back. I've got you back."

He looks at her tracing his eyes over her face. Her skin seemed untouched by her age, dark hair falling against her shoulders. Snowflakes caught in her fair and on her shoulders as they fell from the sky. The entire scene made the woman who seems so hard appear so soft. His fingers reach out cupping her jaw. She leans into his touch not breaking their gaze.

"You're too important to me Mel. Don't leave me."

"I won't."

He leans in brushing his lips against hers lightly. Slowly she responds moving her hand behind his neck. Comfort washes over him as her free hand meets the one laying on her cheek stroking the back of his palm lightly. Their lips collide lazily simply enjoying the quiet moment together. Her lips are soft against his. She's so soft…

He pulls away leaning his forehead against hers. Her cheeks are flushed, rather from the cold or from the kiss he's not sure. He's not been this close to his colleague before. He can see every small detail on her from the golden flecks in her eyes to the small, faint scar on her cheekbone. Not even a mark just a slight discoloration.

"We'll get through this." She whispers against the wind. "Together."


	14. A Little Push

**This one is like a hodgepodge of different but semi related prompts. I wanted to combine them into one cause it'd be hard to get just one over 1000 works (which is my daily goal) Any who so here ya go! Enjoy some team bonding, inhuman mischief, and Philinda cuddling!**

 ** _Prompt(s): "Snowman" "Other couples & snowball fight" "Snowball fight" "More of the other 'kids'"_**

 _ **A Little Push**_

There were days when everything was normal. Well, normal to them. Then there were the violent days when everyone seemed to be at their worst. Coulson's robotic fingers would twitch in a dead give away that something was on his mind. Mack would seal himself and play video games all day. Daisy would find a secluded corner to talk with Lincoln or Joey. Sometimes even both. Simmons would lock herself in her bedroom all day secluded of all sounds. Fitz would stumble over his own tongue without his partner. Even Melinda herself had her bad days where flashes of images spring across her vision at random times sucking the breath from her lungs. Often she'd find herself laying on the therapy couch in silence, imagining Andrew was there helping her talk through it.

On days like this, however, the bad days were worth it. They had just successfully finished a mission without any serious injuries, a rarity nowadays. A giggle had left Jemma's lips as Joey launched a snowball, intended for Daisy, hitting Fitz in the back of the head. Suddenly they were launched into an all out war.

May pulls herself aside smiling slightly. She watches as her team wages on with their playful war. Balls of snow fly through the air colliding with bodies. Laughter fills the air along with the crunching of snow.

May watches the scientists pull themselves aside, faces bright red with laughter. Fitz balls up a bit of snow rolling it across the ground. She watches with amusement as together they build a snowman. Jemma throws her arm around her partner's shoulders admiring their work. Both of faces lit with the brightest smiles she has seen in awhile.

She doesn't see Lincoln dodge the snowball launched at him until it's too late. The ball of snow hits her in the face leaving her sputtering in surprise. The field goes silent, when she can see again Daisy is looking at her wide eyed pointing at a very frightened looking Coulson.

With as much composure as she can muster she picks up a snowball launching it at the director. She smiles satisfied as it nails him in the shoulder. A smile spreads across his lips then as suddenly as it left the sound was back. A laugh bursts from his lips as the war wages on once again, this time with her in the middle of action.

She dodges the white balls like she would bullets in a battle. Few and far between does she get grazed. She nails Bobbi who had been on the side with Hunter on accident. The two join in mostly targeting each other with the rarity of hitting her or Daisy. It was odd to see everyone so carefree. A body runs into her suddenly sending her slipping backwards into the snow.

Phil's face looms over hers laughing. "Sorry Mel. Daisy surprised me."

The nickname catches her off guard. "You're fine." She mutters but still doesn't move from beneath him. She's too mesmerized by the smile on his lips. A real, genuine smile… Not forced like the ones seemed these days. No… The perfect ones where his eyes crinkle at the corners and his laughter sparkles in the blue rings surrounding his pupils. He moves off her when a snowball nails him in the side of the face.

"C'mon DC you're suffocating her!" Daisy teases. Together they target the young inhuman assaulting her with snowballs.

These days definitely made the bad ones worth fighting through…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here." He states passing her a mug. She sizes as the warmth of the tea brushes her cold nose.

"Thank you." She whispers gratefully taking a sip. She hums at the mix of peppermint in the steaming liquid.

"Well?"

"Still as good as when we were in the academy." She states with a smile.

"I like that."

"Hm?"

"Your smile. You've been doing it all day. Not often you do it more than once." He says softly taking a seat beside her. He wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling him to her so that they can share the warmth of the blanket. She lays her head on his shoulder in a practiced move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jemma gasps as she stumbles across the two older agents cuddled on the couch. She quickly rushes back to the rest of the team. "They're snuggled on the couch!" She exclaims excitedly.

"We do this all the time. It's not that big of a deal anymore." Lance states pulling his face out of Bobbi's shoulder. The two are sharing the recliner Bobbi almost sitting in his lap but still having some of the seat to herself.

"Not you."

"Who Jems?" Fitz asks raising an eyebrow.

"May and Coulson!"

"No way!" Daisy exclaims her eyes lighting up.

"Come see!" She quickly leads her to the other room pointing at the two who were talking in hushed whispers faces just inches apart.

"I have an idea." Daisy whispers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Lincoln you know what you got to do?"

"Basically."

"Joey?"

"I've never tried melting from afar before." He states nervously.

"Oh come on you're bulletproof! Melting a bit of plastic is not gonna be a problem for you! You're unstoppable!" She smacks his arm with a smile.

"Right. Unstoppable." He whispers.

"Let's go." The three of them nod to each other. Jemma passes them the mistletoe, the rest waiting apprehensively in the background. Lincoln uses him static to lift the mistletoe high enough. Daisy joins next sending a gentle wave pushing the mistletoe over until it was above the older agents. Joey extends his hands concentrating on melding the plastic to the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you smell something?" Melinda sits up straight looking around for the source of the smell. Luckily she was too late to see the inhuman team duck behind the counter.

"Mel, look up." She allows her gaze to travel upwards and sure enough a bit of steam was coming from the plastic over them. A small laugh leaves her lips as she shakes her head. Phil leans in quickly silencing the noise escaping her lips. She hums lightly at the taste of peppermint and chocolate. He never really was a fan of tea, instead fixing himself a hot chocolate.

"By bloody time!" A very distinct voice calls out from the other room.

"Alright who placed their bets on December?" His female counterpart asks.

"Should we punish them?" Phil asks raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Later." She whispers pressing her lips to his once again. Warmth fills her as he kisses her back slowly.

This was definitely worth the worst of days.


	15. A Full Moon

**I am so super sorry for the late update! I got so terribly tangled with exams! I'm working on catching up now! Any who this one shot is brought to you by Liv's death playlist. It features Everything's Alright, See You Again, STAN, and more!**

 _ **Prompt:**_ _**The night and forest were profoundly still under the full cold moon. All that could be heard was the sound of their mingled breaths and the soft tinkle of falling snow**_

 _ **A Full Moon**_

"Go over the cover again?" Phil asks tugging nervously at his gloves one conveniently matching the shade and pattern of his face hand making it look as if he were simply covering both with a pair of leather gloves. If only…

"Hill said there's some air of Hydra around here. They come out and scout the forest each night as if they're looking for something. So we're going in. We're a married couple whose car was wrecked so we were looking for some help." She states simply slipping on a simple black pea coat. It wasn't exactly protective for warmth but neither was her leather jackets she usually donned. The knit scarf wrapped around her neck made him anxious as well. While it made for a quick sudden weapon it could easily be turned to wrap around her own throat.

"What about the injuries?"

"I'm glad you asked." Fitz states stepping into the conversation suddenly. "With the help of coffee Simmons and I have been working on those masks that change appearance. While we haven't been able to perfect them yet they can project small things such as cuts and bruises." He hands them both the thin film instructing them how to fit the things on their faces. He taps the screen on his tablet for a few seconds before his vision goes blue. Within the second the color returns and he finds himself staring at Fitz questioningly.

He looks over at his partner marvelling in the technology the young boy had constructed. A small cut slices across Melinda's forehead, a small trickle of blood blending into her eyebrow. A tiny incision extends "Amazing as usual." He smiles at the young scientist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we always undercover as a married couple?" Phil asks suddenly as they trudge the snow. He looks over at his partner with a small smile. Her arms are crossed over her chest, the loose braid of her hair resting on top of them.

"We have history." She answers simply not even sparing him a glance. "Since Hill suggested it our second year at the Academy it's just been the go to plan."

"Remind me to thank Hill." A good reason too. Who wouldn't want the chance to have a beautiful woman wrapped in their arms? Get a chance to see her pull a wide smile for once, even if it's fake. The few and far between kisses he placed upon her lips from time to time when they were close to being caught.

She elbows him lightly making him cough, laughter mixing with the sputtering. He catches one of the rare smiles twitching at her lips just before she could turn her head. It was one of the ones where for half a second, her eyes would glimmer with the light they once had.

As he is staring at her a small smile of his own forming upon his lips he catches a shadow shifting in the background. He grabs her by her upper arms spinning her so that her back is pressed against the trunk of a tree effectively hiding them both from the shine of a flashlight. The snow glitters in the place that they had been standing. Too close…

He leans his head down letting out a breath as the flashlight shines away from the two. His eyes meet Melinda's but he can't bring himself to move. The night and forest were profoundly still under the full cold moon. All that could be heard was the sound of their mingled breaths and the soft tinkle of falling snow. It has been so long since he's been this close to her and for so long. He isn't even aware that he's leaning in until their noses brush.

They're both so broken, he marvels. She has been brutally betrayed by people she was close to. The man, if he could even be called that, had been playing them all along. The monster had gone after her family, beaten her on multiple occasions. Made her run for fear that her father would be hurt by the same man that had hurt her. Inevitably she had reunited with her ex husband and the monster attacked. Then Andrew had become a monster himself… Slowly losing himself to the darkness. Hell she had to shoot him without knowledge if it would kill him or not.

Him, he lost someone he had cared about to that monster. Even the thought of the woman made his throat tighten at the thought. She didn't even get a fighting chance. She was unarmed, shot from miles away.

Why did she say her and Ward had even slept together in the first place? Because they were broken…

So tragically broken…

His lips brush lightly against hers testing the waters. Her hands rest on his chest numbly, unsure how to react. Slowly her fingers curl around the collar of his coat as her lips respond against his. His fingers brush back small tendrils that had escaped the braid because of the wind. His other hand grips the small of her back pulling her closer to him if that was possible.

A bright light floods over the two of them forcing them apart.

"You are trespassing." A rough voice calls.

"Oh I'm sorry. My wife and I were in a small accident and we were trying to find reception. I guess we got a little distracted." He laughs nervously rubbing a hand behind his neck.

The light wavers slightly before flicking away. "Get off our property."

"Do you think you could lend us a hand?" Melinda tenses behind Phil as tthe light shines on them once again.

She leaps in front of him as quickly as she hears the click. She whips her own gun out firing at the light. He's Hydra, of course he's going to take down anyone standing in the way. Currently, that was the two of them.

It was an all too familiar to sight as Phil watched Melinda crumple into the snow in front of him. Her knit hat had slipped off and her hair was damp with the snow. The abdomen of her coat was slowly growing darker with the tell tale sign of blood.

"Coulson?! May?! Come in!" He hears the desperate shouting in his ear, Daisy desperately trying to reach him through the comms.

She had taken a bullet for him. Melinda had taken the bullet that was meant to pierce his stomach. He presses his hands to the wound trying to halt the bleeding.

"May, stay with me dammit!" He curses watching as her eyes stare up at the cold, unforgiving moon. Her breathing was short and shallow, her lips muttering small words. "May's down! I need evac stat!" He calls. He gathers the small woman in his arms his heart breaking at the small groan of pain from the woman. Her hand groggily reaches around her throat untangling the scarf from her throat. She slides her hand beneath the coat pressing the fabric against the wound with a hiss. Her head was spinning, her mind becoming a boggled mess. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy along with the rest of her body. In becomes harder to hold the scarf to her wound, harder to keep her head from jostling with the run.

He made it back to the road as quickly as he could manage. Simmons was already waiting with a stretcher. With shaky arms he places her down as lightly as he could manage before she was whisked away. He stands there, the cold wind whipping around him as they rush to spare the older agent.

Rumor has it on a full moon everyone's behavior changes. Something is suddenly different. That night under the unforgiving glare of the full moon the cavalry had fallen.


	16. Destroying Ourselves

**... I have no interest in writing a description for this.**

 _ **Prompt: Follow up from chapter 15**_

 _ **Destroying Ourselves**_

The room feels still as machines beep around him frantically. The cold smell of medical equipment and blood pierce his nose. Simmons frantically shouts orders at her medical team trying to get them to work faster. He stands in the middle of it all, his eyes resting on the unconscious woman's face.

Melinda had been shot when an undercover mission went sour. The bullet pierced her stomach and she fell right in front of him. All because she had taken the bullet for him.

He listens numbly despite the ringing in his ears. Her face is so relaxed… She looks so peaceful… More peaceful than he had seen her in a long time. He still remembers their days in the academy when he face would relax when she accidentally dozed off in class. Normally now even in her sleep she appeared to have the mask of strength. Now… Her face was so incredibly pale from loss of blood. Most of it staining her clothes and his hands.

"Director Coulson I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses requests as gently as she can. He steps out without a struggle too occupied in his own thoughts to care any more. He was no help there any way.

Daisy and Mack sit on the couch, her face buried in his shoulders. His eyes make contact with her bloodshot ones. He wants to say something. He wants to comfort her more than anything. Instead without a single word given he makes his way to his office leaving her sobs behind.

Tears well behind his eyes as he slams the door behind him. He grabs the nearest thing he can find to him throwing it against the wall. He's not aware that he's screaming until his throat aches from the pain of it all. Tears rush down as he sweeps everything off his desk. A glass picture shatters on the ground. A picture of the two of them when they had graduated… A rare genuine smile was caught on her lips as he had picked her up from pure exhilaration. His mother had captured the moment perfectly.

He keeps destroying until he can't find it in him to move any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her head spins as she opens her eyes for the first time. A mask is settled over her face helping her to breathe. She scans the room groggily finding a red eyed Hunter and a sleeping Bobbi next to her bed.

With all of the energy she can muster she taps lightly on the bed frame to get his attention.

"Bobb," He whispers nudging his partner slightly. "She's awake."

She reaches up pulling the oxygen mask off her face. For a few seconds it feels as if there's no air left in the world, leaving her gasping. Pain fills her abdomen as slowly she adjusts. She can hear the two's protests but she doesn't listen as her hand falls numbly at her side.

"Coulson… Where's Coulson?" She mutters

"He went to bed about an hour ago I think." Bobbi says softly. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." She says trying to push herself up. Her world tips suddenly with the movement nearly sending her tumbling. Hands on her shoulders push her back onto the bed firmly.

"Stay down. You need to regain your strength." Bobbi states.

"Bloody hell she's stubborn Bobb. Watch her I'll go get Coulson."

As Hunter walks out Daisy hesitantly takes his place. The girl's face is bright red from a long crying session. Her face crumples once more as she spies her SO lying on the bed. The strong woman now rendered helpless thanks to a single bullet. She rushes to the side of the bed collapsing to her knees beside it. She presses her eyes to the mattress she had once lied upon herself as she breaks down once again. Tears of relief soak the sheets as she shakes and trembles. A soft hand strokes her hair lightly invoking more sobs from the young inhuman.

Soft mumbles of thanks leaves her lips as Bobbi moves to stroke the youngest agent's back. The three of them sat in relative silence before the door swung open once again showing a frantic looking Coulson.

Bobbi leads Daisy out of the medical room with slight protest allowing the two of them to share a private moment. If only for a little while because in the morning nobody would be likely to leave the bedside of May. Especially not Daisy. But now, she is physically and emotionally exhausted. Seeing her with her eyes open, breathing on her own was enough confirmation for her.

"Phil." Her quiet voice echos through the room.

"You saved my life." He whispers moving to stand next to her bed. She looks so small beneath the sheets. Her cheeks are paler than usual, her body still working to regenerate the blood.

"You would've done the same for me." She mumbles.

"You scared everyone out there like that… You almost bled out before we got here." Her eyes trace the walls realizing that they are in the hub.

"I'm cold." She whispers. Without hesitation he moves grabbing the other blanket off one of the chairs and throwing it over her body.

"Melinda I know why you did it." Silent acceptance answers his small accusation. She did it because it was her job. It was her job to make sure he stayed alive. Even if it meant she doesn't.

"Then you know why I had to do it." Her eyes flutter slightly as she fights to stay awake.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Get some rest." He says lightly.

"Phil wait." He stops in his tracks as she tries once again to sit up at least slightly. "Hearing that you had died that day… Going to your funeral… I couldn't do that again. I couldn't sit there and pretend that everything was alright like I didn't just see my best friend's body. I care about you."

"And I could? You don't have to take a bullet for me. I can handle it."

"Like you could handle taser training at the academy?" Her eyes flash with a hint of mirth

amongst the exhaustion.

As her eyes begin to fall once more he leans forwards pressing a kiss to her hairline. He whispers to himself in the room where he'd gladly hear the annoying beeping in the background.

"I care about you too."


	17. Expect the Unexpected

**Wow was this long overdue! This is like 2x the normal size of a normal fix cause there was hella inspiration for this. Y'all should watch The Road to Christmas it's free on Hulu. Even if you don't have an account all you'll have to do is sit through annoying ads (Which I survived so.) THIS IS PHILINDA END GAME**

 _ **Prompt: The Road to Christmas AU**_

 ** _Expect the Unexpected_**

Melinda didn't plan on spending the night at Julie Coulson's house. In fact she did not plan any of this. She did not plan on her plane making a surprise landing in Omaha, she didn't suspect her "ride" to Denver to abandon her at a gas station and throw her luggage out the back. She didn't plan on staying the night in a rat infested hotel with a pair of strangers or losing their dog either. She most certainly didn't expect falling down a hill into a pile of mud effectively ruining her new coat or having to waste another day due to a mudslide on the highway. Most of all she didn't expect meeting Skye Coulson or her infuriating father Phil Coulson. She didn't plan on liking them either.

In two days she was supposed to be marrying her fiance Andrew. She was supposed to wait in Chicago until her flight on the 23rd to fly in. She was supposed to have a shoot take place in the days prior but when the model suddenly cancelled she had decided it was the perfect opportunity to surprise her soon to be husband. Melinda was an aspiring photographer in Chicago and her fiance was a well known therapist. One of the best in the business. The overpass was due to be cleared by morning, she told herself. It didn't help settle her anxieties any. None of this wedding felt like… her. He wanted to throw her a grand ball with champagne and lots of guests but to be honest she would be content with a simple church wedding with only close friends.

Melinda steps out of the bedroom to go and get some water when she spies a light shining from the opposite bedroom, flooding the dark hallways

"Hey." She pushes the door open slightly finding the 12 year old lying stomach down on the bed clutching a photograph.

"Hey."

"What're you looking at?" She asks softly stepping inside.

"Just a picture of my mom… Well stepmom. Dad adopted me when I was young and she came in a couple of years later."

"What happened to her?"

The girl hesitates before answering, "She died three years ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You couldn't have." She glances at the photo solemnly. The woman sat cross legged on a kitchen counter, her head thrown back in laughter.

"She's beautiful."

"I wish I was." She glances at the girl with surprise marring her features.

"Skye you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. That's a lot to say considering I photograph models."

"You really think so?" She asks a smile twitching at her lips.

"I know." She answers placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Thanks May. I better get to bed."

"Goodnight Skye." She says softly standing up.

"Goodnight May." She steps out of the room making her way quietly to the kitchen. She flicks on the light only to find Phil standing there with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks.

"Too apprehensive I suppose." She shrugs lightly.

"I heard what you said to her in there. Thank you." He places his drink down looking at her.

"It's true. She's truly special."

"It's good for her to hear that from another woman." He crosses his arms over his chest. A genuine smile pulls at his lips and she can't help but stare.

"I'm sure she's heard it from you."

"I'm her dad. I don't count."

"You count more than you know." They fall into a comfortable silence as she pours herself a glass of water.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nods slightly and he approaches her once more. "What's the big rush? To get married I mean."

"I don't know… I mean I love Andrew." She corrects herself quickly. "And I really like the idea of what marriage represents."

"What's that?"

"You're partners… You could get through anything and you'd do it together. A stability I've never had the chance at."

"Yeah. Same here."

"Well you've had it."

"Once." He smiles sadly.

"Well that's better than never." A silence settles over the two once more. "Well I better get to bed. It's getting late."

"Goodnight." She leans forwards placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Except she doesn't pull away, well, not entirely. Her eyes meet his as emotions flood over her. Her eyes train his face switching from his kind blue eyes to the stubble splattered across his cheeks. Before she can even react he leans forwards once again, this time connecting his lips to hers. Her eyes widen before she moves her hand to the back of his head. She melts slowly as his tongue traces the edge of her bottom lip. His hands frame her face as their tongues tangle together. They back up slightly until her hips hit the counter. She lets a small moan slip from her lips as he swirls his tongue around hers. She captures his bottom lip between her teeth as he tries to pull away before releasing with a pop. Her eyes dance with arousal as she pants trying to catch her breath. It isn't until she meets his guilt ridden eyes that she realizes what she had just done.

She rushes away before he can even utter a single word. She needs to get away. Now. She rushes back to the bedroom fists aching to hit something. So instead she slides down the wall, horrified tears sliding down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hugs Julie Coulson goodbye wishing her a Merry Christmas as she heads towards the old red convertible. She pats Cap's head whispering a soft goodbye to the dog smiling at her. She climbs inside angst curling up her spine as she meets Phil's eyes.

"Look I'm sorry about last night," He starts.

"Don't be it was my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous it was my fault." He states.

"Phil I know"

"Melinda just listen"

"Hey guys." Daisy hopping in the front with them forces them to shut both of their mouths. "Did I interrupt something?" She asks.

"No." Melinda says tensely. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pull up to the house a mix of dread and relief rushes through her.

"Whoa." Skye whispers in amazement.

"This is some house. Maybe we should just wait here."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come in and meet Andrew." She says before her brain can even comprehend what she was saying. She leads them to the door ringing and knocking a few times before letting herself in. "He must have left to get the cake." She excuses lightly as she wanders the house looking for him.

She steps into the bedroom to throw her bag down before she spies a familiar head amongst the rumpled sheets. "Andrew!" Her heart falls as another body pops up from the sheets that is most certainly not her husband. She looks between the two people who were only clothed in their underwear trying to think of any other possibility besides the obvious.

"Melinda…" Andrew says softly. "How did you get here so early? Your plane wasn't supposed to land until this afternoon."

"We drove." Suddenly she remembers they weren't alone after all. Phil stands by the door looking ready to punch the man approaching her. If it weren't for his daughter standing in front of him he might have.

"You should have called."

"I did nobody answered." Damn. Her eyes began to burn once more as she curses herself.

"We must have been… skiing." He states.

"Skiing, right." She recognizes the woman in the bed. It was one of his former clients. Her heart falls wondering how long this might have been going on.

"Andrew what's going on?" She begs for him to tell her anything but the obvious.

"What do you mean Mel?"

"This." Her voice is hard now. She's biting her tongue and her fists begin to burn in desire to hit him over and over.

"We were making wedding preparations?"

"In bed?"

"It's more comfortable." She moves out of the bedroom quickly. She settles on the steps outside the front door trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Is there anything I can do?" She looks at Phil who had settled down next to her.

"Tell me this isn't happening." She begs.

"I wish I could…"

"I feel like such a fool."

"Sometimes life has other plans." He sighs.

"Screw him." She looks over at Skye who had taken her other side. "You're hot." She can't resist the smile twitching at her lips at the young girl's words.

"Melinda." Her spine straightens at the sound of Andrew's voice. "Please come inside. We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." She doesn't even look at him. She can't look at him. If she does she might not be able to hold it all in any longer.

"Mel please."

"Are you okay here? You want us to give you a ride?" Phil asks softly

"You should go. I appreciate everything you've done. Both of you." She looks to Skye with a sad smile. "But please. Just go." She wraps Skye in a hug a tear escaping as she did so. As she stands her eyes meet Phil's once again. Her heart aches wanting to wrap her arms around him and leave. She knows she can't. She has to stay. With a silent nod she turns and walks inside.

"Mel."

"Don't call me that." She spins venom filling her words. "You don't deserve to call me that you lying… cheating… son of a bitch." She punctuates each word with a punch to his chest.

He grabs her arms pinning them against her sides. "Hitting won't resolve anything. Please talk to me."

"You cheated on me."

"We can work this out."

"I don't want to work this out." She spits as he pulls her to him. She wants to hit him until he bleeds but at the same time she wants to collapse into his arms and cry.

"Please Melinda. I still love you." He whispers dipping his head to place a soft kiss on her lips. His lips were soft and sweet as she remembered them. She kisses him back slowly feeling her heart break in her chest. Suddenly she remembers Phil. How right it felt to be inside of his arms. His stubble scratching at her cheeks as she kissed him. They both had had a moment of weakness in their time apart but she had been the only one able to stop herself. This felt wrong. His once safe and secure arms now felt heavy and demanding. His once sweet kisses were bitter and begging. This isn't right. None of this is right. She has to stop.

A single tear mixes with the kiss as she pulls away.

"I love you." He whispers.

"So did I…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her arms are folded over her chest as she shivers. It has been three days. She broke her engagement and left Andrew. She wandered for a while unsure where to go. Most of the time she ended up at the gym punching out her feelings. Then she would fall asleep in his house numb. He would try to talk to her but she would never listen. Finally she ended up in front of the pristine white door.

Her breath catches as Phil opens the door. He's uncharacteristically donned in a blue sweater a surprised smile etched onto his face.

"Merry Christmas." She states cause she can't find any other words.

"Merry Christmas." He steps outside standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go." He steps forwards cupping her jaw in both hands pressing his lips to hers once again.

She didn't expect not getting married. She didn't comprehend catching her ex fiance in bed with another woman. She didn't plan on leaving Aspen on the day of Christmas in favor of Julie Coulson's house. Most of all she didn't expect falling for Phil Coulson.


	18. A Big Family

**The child Skye AU returns! Honestly this chapter took an hour cause my older sister kept on trying to be a voyeur while I was writing to creep me out and make me give up the laptop. She's annoying af but hey. Roommates ya know? I think she just laid on my bed aw hell naw. Any who enough rambling. Enjoy the update!**

 _ **Prompt: "Stockings filled with candy" "Fire place"**_

 _ **A Big Family**_

"Mama!" A voice cries rushing at Melinda as soon as she steps inside the door. She sweeps up the eight year old spinning her around.

"Hello my beautiful Skye." She greets warmly. "Is Jemma here?"

"Bobbi too!" The girl exclaims excitedly.

"Bobbi? Now who was that again?" She asks playfully.

"You know Bobbi Mama!" The girl cries with a giggle.

"Of course I do. Where's your father?" She points to the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face.

"He's making popcorn! But we're not allowed to eat any." She says with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Cause he's putting it on string and we're gonna put it on the tree! Bobbi and Jemma get to help this year too!"

"Sounds wonderful." She smiles placing a kiss upon the young girl's head. "Go play." With the command the girl runs back to her friends a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Mama May!" The two girls cry in unison. She gives them a quick wave before ducking into the kitchen. She smiles at the sight of her husband smiling at their little boy. The five year old perched on the table as Phil cleans the flour off his face.

"Mama!" The young boy calls trying to hop of the table. Phil doesn't let him go yet though.

"Mel, you weren't supposed to be home for another two hours." He smiles at her nonetheless.

"You know it was the strangest thing. I got a call from Maria telling me that the Director had let me go early."

"How kind of him." He laughs. She steps over to the two of them placing a kiss to Phil's powered cheek and then to her little boys curls.

"Hello Leo." She smiles. They adopted Leo after an incident earlier that year. They had been called into the school after a certain incident.

 _She steps into the school with Phil by her side. They make their way to the office where they find their daughter's two friends and two boys they have never seen before. One is frail and cradling his arm which looked badly bruised, later to find out it was fractured, and a much larger boy. He looked basically unharmed besides a black eye. Melinda's heart drops when she steps inside the principal's office. She spies the familiar brown curls and a stubborn look she's all too familiar with. If she didn't know better she'd think she was Phil's full blood daughter, not adopted._

" _Your daughter has hit a fellow student, Grant Ward."_

" _I did not!" Her daughter cries._

" _Mary Sue."_

" _Her name is Skye." Phil snaps uncharacteristically._

" _I did…" The young girl frowns. "But I did it for a good reason!"_

" _It is intolerable to hit anyone." The principal states calmly. Melinda puts up a hand cutting the woman off._

" _I want to hear the story from my daughter." She says coldly._

" _Grant was picking on Leo cause he doesn't have a mommy or daddy cause he moved from really far away. Jemma said it was okay because she moved from far away too. But Jemma still has her mommy so I don't know why Leo doesn't. He told Jemma to shut up and I got mad. Bobbi told me not to do anything and I did that breathing thing that you taught me Mama."_

" _Tai chi." She says with a nod._

" _Uh huh that." Skye confirms. "But then Leo told Grant that he was a bully and Grant pushed him down the stairs. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I hit him." Her eyes well with tears. "I'm not gonna apologize to him Mama he's mean. Please don't make me apologize."_

" _Where was the teacher?" Phil asks._

" _Bobbi went to get him and he said that Leo fell."_

" _So what are we doing here?" Melinda asks turning to the principal._

" _Mrs. Coulson, Mr. Fitz claims that he fell down the stairs as well. We do not react kindly to bullies."_

" _What did Jemma and Bobbi say?" Phil asks._

" _We- well they said he was pushed."_

" _There. An eye witness. Two actually. The boy is probably afraid he will be hit again. Now if we may sign Skye out for the day I think she deserves ice cream to cheer up." Melinda states as the principal struggles to find something to say._

" _Can we get Leo too?" Skye's eyes brighten as she sits up straighter._

" _I'm sorry Baby." Phil says kneeling next to her. "We can't. Only his parents can."_

" _But he has none! That's not fair!" She cries crossing her arms. "I'm not going if Leo can't!" Phil frowns at her but begrudgingly lets her go back to class._

" _What are we going to do?" Phil asks as soon as they get into the car._

The young boy gives her a toothy smile before hopping down. "Mama we can decorate now cause you're home!"

"You waited for me?" She asks placing a hand on her heart.

"Uh huh!" The six year old smiles dragging her back into the other room. Him and Jemma are both two years younger than Skye but both are exceptionally smart getting into school and rising grades quickly. Then Bobbi was a grade ahead of them but she had met Skye at the park and the two had been inseparable since.

Her and Phil hang the stockings over the fireplace while the children place colorful baubles on the tree. Of course Phil helps with the higher places. Then in a familiar tradition he lifts Leo on his shoulders letting the boy place the star on top of the tree. Skye had agreed that they would alternate years on who got to put on the star. Since it was Leo's first Christmas with them as a family she let him do it.

Finally the four of them settle in front of the burning fire and eventually fall asleep from pure exhaustion. She sits on the couch reflecting on the day that they adopted Leo.

 _She steps inside the orphanage a chill running up her spine at the amount of children there. There were so many…_

 _Phil places a helpful hand on her back guiding her to the office. She spies the young boy reading a book in the corner clutching a stuffed monkey in the hand that isn't bound in a bright green cast._

 _The whole process takes about two hours before she finds herself kneeling in front of the sleeping boy._

" _Leo." She whispers softly. His eyes part slowly confusion etched into his face. "Do you know who I am?"_

" _You're Skye's Mama." He says. "You helped Grant stop being mean to me."_

" _Well now I'm yours too." She says. "We're adopting you Leo."_

" _What?" He asks confused._

" _Do you want to be a part of our family?" She asks. She's surprised when the boy suddenly wraps her in a tight embrace nodding against her shoulder._

" _Come on." Phil says from behind her. "Let's go home."_

She spies Phil hanging two more stockings from the fireplace before slipping a hand full of candy into each of them. From back here she can spy the two names scrawled in the fabric _Jemma_ and _Bobbi_.

"Is that really a good idea?" She asks softly. He jumps making a smile twitch at her lips. He probably had thought she was sleeping.

"Well they practically live here anyway. They're as much as family as Leo and Skye."

"I meant all of that sugar. After all you are home alone with them tomorrow."

"You're going in again?" He asks with a frown.

"I know. It's the only way I could get Christmas Eve off."

"I will make a few calls." He states.

"Phil you can't just excuse me every time because you're the director. We actually have cases." She states as he takes a seat beside her. She settles in laying her head upon his shoulder in a practiced way, her legs curled beneath her.

"I know. I just don't like it." He says pressing a kiss to her head.

"Besides, I like the idea that you think of them as family. We are in a way." She surveys their sleeping forms. "I always did like the idea of a big family."


	19. Claustrophobia

**Wow double update I was feeling hella productive tonight XD I promise I will try to get the rest of the three prompts I owe to you in by the time I wake but right now I'm gonna go collapse from exhaustion cause it is almost 6 in the morning. I'm out peace. HELL YES IT IS STORMING OUTSIDE THIS IS PERFECT TO FALL ASLEEP TOO IM ALL FOR THIS PLEASE LAST TIL I ACTUALLY LAY DOWN**

 ** _Prompt: Santa Claus_**

 ** _Claustrophobia_**

Leo's eyes light up in wonder as they approach the front of the line rather quickly. The mall was decorated with wreaths twisting around every pole, lights donning every sign, snowflakes hanging from every available crevice. Even the workers were dressed in either elf costumes or their very best ugly Christmas sweater.

She almost felt bad for them. Almost. It was hard to feel bad for someone she spied rolling their eyes at her child behind their backs. If it weren't for Phil she might have said something.

"Just think of when we talked about adopting Leo." He had muttered in her ear to get her off the edge.

" _I finally got her settled down." Phil states as he steps out of the bedroom._

" _She's really shaken up isn't she?"_

" _She kept begging me to go adopt Leo." He states with a small embarrassed smile. His hand scratches behind his neck as he stretches tiredly._

" _Well…" She says biting her bottom lip. "What did you say?"_

" _I told her I couldn't. She was my only angel eyes." He shakes his head._

" _Why not?" She asks suddenly._

" _What?"_

" _Why can't we? I've been thinking for a while and I want another kid Phil. I think Leo might be it." She smiles softly offering him a seat beside her._

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _I don't know. When I saw him there so helpless I felt… angry like someone had hurt Skye." She smiles. "We don't have to right away. We can watch him for a while to find out if he's the one."_

" _Okay." He says with a smile. "Let's do it."_

"Next." Skye hops happily as they move forwards once again. Her small braids bouncing as she spins around.

"We're next!" She cries excitedly. The square was decorated with hills of fake snow. Two security guards flanked the entrance dressed as nutcrackers. Both of them looked absolutely overjoyed about their life choices. Candy cane swirls curled up the archway of the entrance directing a pathway to the man in the red suit sitting atop a large red chair. A large sleigh sits behind the man painted with gold accents, green curling around the edges.

The man behind her shoves into her nearly knocking Leo out of her arms. God she hates crowds.

"Relax." Phil whispers in her ear squeezing her side lightly. "We're almost done." Thank goodness. If she spent one more minute with the child behind her screaming bloody murder in her ear she might just shove one of those candy canes through her eyes. She closes her eyes gathering her breathing.

"Mama are you doing the breathing thing again?" Skye asks blinking at her innocently.

"Breathing thing? Everybody breathe Skye." Leo states.

"No. Mama breathes like that when she's mad. She breathed like that when I broke a vase once. She taught me how to do it too so I don't hit people." Skye informs. "It helps make you feel good."

"Like happy?"

"Like calm Monkey." She answers placing a soft kiss to the knit hat on the little boy's head. "And yes my Skye I was. Mama is a little irritated right now." She puts on the kindest smile she can for her children when on the inside she was scolding the parent behind her for not pulling her child aside to calm them down.

"Why?" She stumbles over her tongue trying to find an excuse without outwardly coming out and causing a confrontation in the middle of the store, in front of her kids.

"Mama's claustrophobic." Phil steps in confidently.

"What does that mean?" Skye blinks confused.

"Phobia is fear so…" She smiles at the little boy in her arms. They had been working with him to learn new words and even bought him a word calendar. Phobia was last Wednesday's word of the day. Suddenly the boy gasps as if he's just been hurt. "You're afraid of Santa Claus!"

"What?!" Skye's voice breaks in shock and concern for her mother. Phil is covering his mouth so not to burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Mama!" Leo cries into her shoulder hugging her fiercely.

"I didn't know mama! I'm sorry!" Skye clutches at the leg of her pants burying her face in them.

"No that's not what it means but it was a very good try." She says softly in an attempt to calm the two. "It means I don't like crowds much."

"So you're not scared of Santa?" Leo sniffs.

"No I'm not scared of Santa."

"Good because I like you both lots and lots." Skye says spreading her arms to emphasize how much.

"I like you lots and lots too. All of you."

"Next!" The harsh voice calls. Leo scrambles out of his arms as he runs up with Skye. Skye goes first taking a seat upon the stranger's lap

"What do you want for Christmas?" The man asks.

"I want my mommy to not be scared of crowds so she can come see you with us." The man makes eye contact with her and lets out a santa like laugh as her face flushes a deep red.

"I blame you for this." She mutters as Phil wraps an arm around her placing a kiss to the side of her forehead.

"I take full responsibility."

"And what would you like?" He turns to Leo.

"Well I wanna say thanks cause you gave me what I wanted most last year."

"And what was that?" He asks with a ho ho ho.

"I asked for a mom and dad. They were a bit late but you got them to me. Thank you santa."

"You're very welcome." The man smiles, his eyes lighting up. Her heart warms at the words of her little boy.

"Oh and this year I wanna ask for a monkey but Mama says they're too messy so is it okay if I ask for a puppy?"

"That sounds like a wonderful gift. Why don't we take a picture?" He asks. Skye sits on one knee while Leo takes the other. The man snaps a quick photo giving them a sheet to fill out the information so that the photo will be delivered.

"Was that worth the crowd?" Phil asks once they're in the car, their two children fast asleep in the back.

"Definitely."


	20. Alone Together

**Hello! Here's the next in the list of things I'm still not caught up with -_- 2 more to go! Here's an academy au for y'all!**

 ** _Prompt: Movie Night_**

 ** _Alone Together_**

Melinda raises her hand to knock on the door hesitantly. She looks down at the movies clutched in her arms. Her and Phil had been planning this for a while. At least since Fury's last lecture a month ago. She was to come to his dorm and they would watch Christmas movies in their pajamas. She had grabbed the ones she figured Phil would like.

The two of them had met a year ago when they had been partnered in a dance elective. Which she dropped not too long after. It wasn't because of him. She just really didn't like the class too much. It moved too slow.

"Mel!" Phil cries as he opens the door. He is clad in plaid pajama pants and a Captain America muscle shirt. She glances down at her own outfit blushing lightly. She had grabbed a simple form fitting tee shirt and a pair of running shorts that didn't even reach mid thigh. Her hair was tied back out of her face. "Well what'd you bring?"

"I've got The Grinch, Elf, and The Santa Clause."

"My favorites." He grins.

"I figured." She giggles lightly.

"Well I got pizza, beer, and most important I got Garrett out for the night. So it's just the two of us." He grins. She blushes slightly at the thought. Sure she's been in his dorm before and he's been in hers. They've never really been alone though. Well she's been alone with different guys plenty of times. This, however, was her best friend whom she secretly had a crush on. Not even her roommate knew was the level of secrecy.

"Come on in." He steps inside with a small smile. The dorm isn't large but it's big enough. A television hangs on the wall with a couch settled in front of it. The two beds are pushed into the corner. There's a clear difference between the two considering one is an absolute mess with beer cans lining the edge while the other is neatly made.

"Glad Garrett could clean up the place a bit." She teases with a smirk.

"Hey I got him to put away his clothes. That was an accomplishment."

"Would you like a prize?" She jokes

"Now that you mention it." He pulls her into a hug. "A kiss as a prize would be nice." Her breath catches in her throat as her eyes flash to his lips. The moment is broken when he throws back his head laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face. I was messing with you Mel." She covers the blush with a small laugh as she places the movies down.

"Which first?"

"Elf." He smiles. "It's my favorite."

She puts in the movie while he makes their plates. Her passes her two pieces and a beer before settling next to her on the couch. They're about mid way through the movie before she loses complete track of what's even going on. She's too distracted watching Phil. His laugh makes her heart skip in her chest for a second. He's doing it quite often too. She just chuckles along pretending to know what he's laughing about. The way his eyes light up with child like excitement when the movie nears his favorite part is heartwarming.

"Are you even watching?" She gasps as she meets his eyes.

"Sorry I must have spaced out." She sits up facing the television.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks his face morphing into one of concern. Oh god. She couldn't tell him the truth could she? What if he didn't feel the same? "Mel." He places a hand on her knee. "You can tell me anything."

"You have a cute laugh." She blurts out. She wants to hide more than anything at the moment. She grabs her beer finishing the rest of the bottle wishing she could get drunk of the contents of one and just forget this was happening.

"I like your smile." He admits with a shy smile.

"What?"

"Your smile." He says softly. "Not the one you fake. The one you get when you do pranks. It's beautiful the way your eyes sparkle." Blush creeps up his neck as he looks away. She's the one to move first getting up on her knees and leaning over him. She captures his lips with hers kissing him slowly. It takes achingly long before he responds to the kiss wrapping one arm around her. They remain like that a soft song from the movie playing in the background. He finally pulls away when the only sound in the room is their lips slowly brushing together. "I think the movie ended." He chokes out letting out a soft laugh.

She gets up slipping in the next movie. She settles next to him except this time she sits so that they're pressed against each other. one of his arms slips around her settling on her hip. Again half way through the movie one of them becomes distracted, except this time it isn't her.

Phil has dipped his head pressing slow kisses along her shoulder trailing up her neck. It begins becoming harder to listen to what the characters are saying. She finds herself humming lightly as Phil scrapes his teeth along the side of her throat. He finally reaches this spot behind her ear that has heat rushing south, a soft moan escaping her lips.

That sound is the final straw. He grips her hips pulling him into her lap as their lips clash together. She hums feeling him pressed against her, his hands roaming her bare thighs.

"Phil…" She whispers as his lips move to her throat once again.

"Do you want this?" He asks looking up at her.

"I do… Just in the right way."

"Is the mighty Melinda May asking me out on a date?" He laughs.

"It depends on the answer."

"What if I said yes?"

"Then you'd owe me a date."

"What about Saturday at 8?" He asks with a smile.

"Sounds great."


	21. Stay

**Damn that one took forever to get inspired for! It was so fucking hard but I made it through. I have conquered that prompt. (After spending an hour trying to depict what it meant)**

 ** _Prompt: Laser fingers, missle toes, and mistletoe_**

 ** _Stay_**

Melinda ducks behind the pillar next to Phil letting out a breath. "The rest made it onto the plane. Go on my count." He nods firing at two guys. He tosses his gun aside when he suddenly runs out of bullets. When he points at the enemy is when Melinda stops her own firing and looks at him confused. Sure enough the tip of the finger drops firing a laser, clearing the path for the two of them.

"Come on!" He shouts running onto the plane. She's not far behind closing the hanger behind her as Bobbi takes off.

"D.C. I didn't know you were serious about the whole laser finger thing." Daisy states as she leans against the wall panting.

"I wasn't. Not at first. Fitzsimmons updated the new one with new features." He holds up that hand as a gesture. Melinda rolls her eyes making her way towards the cockpit. There she finds a frantic Bobbi trying to steer.

"What going on?" She asks causing the young woman to jump.

"Heat seeking missiles. We're the only thing around for miles."

"Is the quinjet hooked up to the top?" She asks.

"Yes why?" Melinda doesn't answer the question as she rushes out of the room.

"Melinda!" Phil calls walking up to her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She climbs the ladder to board the quinjet. Closing her eyes she pulls away and heads towards the direction of the missiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil stares as she leaves confused before Bobbi comes rushing out of the cockpit.

"Where did May go?" She asks.

"She just took the quinjet. Why?"

"Because we had two homing missiles on our tail and now suddenly they veered off path just a few seconds ago."

"She's risking herself." He whispers rushing into the cockpit. He slips on the headset getting into the copilot's seat. "Agent May? Agent May come in."

A moment of static fills his ears before her voice. "Phil listen…"

"Are you out of your mind risking yourself?" He questions. He sees Bobbi tense out of the corner of his eye before she disappears to spread the news of what was happening. He was left alone staring at the sky in search of his partner.

"It was either that or the entire plane go down." She was right though. This plane has a lot more equipment than the old one it's not likely they'd survive an explosion from a missile.

"Well we could have had Daisy…"

"That's too much for her and you know that."

"There has to be another way Mel just come back." The line goes dead for a second as a large crash goes off in the background.

"You haven't called me that since we were in the Academy." She breathes.

"How many are there?"

"Three more."

"We can find another way." He says softly.

"I'm sorry." For the first time in a long time there's emotion laced in her voice. She's more than likely going to die and they both are aware of that. Painfully so.

"Don't apologize just come back safe." Air fills the space between his words as his eyes well up with tears. This isn't fair. She needs to come back to him.

"I can't promise that Phil." She says. A loud explosion echoes through the speakers followed by muttered profanities. "One more."

"Melinda please." He pleads. Suddenly her quinjet comes into sight, the missile only a few feet from her.

"Phil I can't shake this one. Phil!"

He watches in horror as the plane erupts into flames. The comm goes silent with a buzz before clicking off entirely. His ears ring from the sound of metal being ripped apart. He's lost her. He's lost his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda groans as she pulls herself into the hub. Burns slice up and down her arms and blood was seeping from a deep cut on her forehead. She hears the hustle and bustle but they all seem to not even notice her for some reason. She steps into the lab nearly knocking over a tray as she did so. Not one of her more graceful moments but it had caught the attention of Jemma.

"May! You're alive!" She cries rushing to help the older woman. Her head wouldn't stop ringing. She wasn't entirely sure how she even managed to get here but here she was.

She closes her eyes, her body falling forwards. As she hits the ground the ringing finally stops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She parts her eyes slowly testing the brightness of the room. Sure enough the white surrounding her was almost blinding.

"May! You're awake." Daisy breathes from her bedside.

"How long was I out?"

"About two weeks actually. You had pretty bad burns and a bit of a concussion but the signs of the second faded." Melinda glances down at the bandages lacing up to her shoulder. Well that explains that.

"Where's Coulson?"

"He doesn't know you're here. He's been locked up in his office."

"I have to see him." She grunts as she sits up.

"Not a good idea." Daisy states grabbing her lightly by the shoulder.

"Please Daisy." She meets the young inhuman's eyes and the girl lets her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft knock startles Phil from the slumped position on his desk. He couldn't face his team like this. If he breaks down then so would they.

Before he can even open his mouth to tell them to leave the door swings open revealing a walking dead one.

At least, presumed dead. Melinda's hair was slightly shorter than normal, her ends scorched off. Her entire arms were bandaged and her skin was tinged red but to him she never looked more beautiful.

"Phil…" She breathes. He walks up to her silently as she closes the door behind her. He presses her against it being careful not to hurt her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Slowly her arms wrap around his neck as she kissing him back. His hands lightly graze her body to make sure she's really there. She's not dead. He didn't lose her.

"Mistletoe?" She asks as he pulls away.

"Daisy has been trying to get together Fitzsimmons since the accident. When did you..?"

"I was in a coma in the lab for two weeks." She says. "I don't even remember how I got here in the first place."

"I don't care. You're alive." He whispers burying his face in her shoulder.

"I'm here." She whispers comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere."


	22. An Angel in a Demon's Skin

**Wow who knew all you needed was silence to have the ability to write again? I'm actually really proud of how this one turned out. This chapter follows along chapter 21 Stay. I kind of deviated off the prompt a little and went with an angel guiding her home because the prompt I believe had some sort of biblical reference and though I'm mildly Christian (for the most part atheist) I am incredibly unfamiliar with the stories. So I winged it and went with the angel suggestion in parenthesis. Hope this is still okay!**

 _ **Prompt: Following a star or a midnight clear**_

 _ **An Angel in a Demon's Skin**_

"Melinda." Her body jerks and she has to bite her tongue not to cry out in pain. "Melinda what happened to you?" Her eyes part slowly and she finds a face illuminated by the flames around her.

"Andrew…" She whispers. She tries to sit up but her body cries out in pain. "How did you find me?"

"That's not important. We need to get you back to the hub." Her cradles her as softly as he can pulling her into his arms. He lifts her and begins walking in the direction of the base they had fled. Over his shoulder she can see the remnants of her plane. Flames lick the metal dangerously close to where she had been laying in the dirt. The burns on her arms ache and a cut on her forehead seeps into her eye partially blinding her.

"My team…"

"Escaped." He says softly walking straight into the base as if nobody were around. As she spies an arm splayed out covered in blood she understands why. Cold seeps into her blood as she remembers exactly who is carrying her. She's not exactly in the position to protest however. Without him she probably would have burned.

"How are we going to get back." She asks tiredly.

"I need you to fly." He states guiding her to the nearest plane. His face is still as she remembers it despite his transformation. His eyes, however, have changed drastically. They're hard like hers. Hardened from killing, from battle. Yet though she had shot him he was still carrying her across the bodies he had created trying to get her to safety. He still loves her…

"Andrew…"

"He needs you." He states as he places her carefully on the ground helping her to stand.

"Who?"

"Coulson. He really cares about you." He smiles slightly and she feels and pang in her heart.

"So do you." She murmurs climbing into the pain. She winces slightly as she settles into the pilot's seat.

"And you care about him." Her eyes settle upon him guilt radiating from her every pore. With Andrew turning it was true. She had gotten closer to Phil, possibly even more so than before Hydra had taken over. They helped each other heal. On particularly difficult days they would share a bottle and remind each other of the good things in the world.

"I care about you too." She watches as he settles into the copilot's seat.

"Not anymore. I've changed and I know that."

"Andrew…"

"You need to do what makes you happy Melinda. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you look at all of them… They're the family you never got a chance at. Hell in a few of our sessions Daisy confessed to looking at you like a mother."

"What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?"

"I'm serious Melinda." The plane falls silent as she pulls them into the sky. "It's okay to move on. I know what's going to happen to me."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Her voice is hard once more. Flashes of memories dance before her eyes of having to shoot him herself. Not knowing if each bullet she shot would steal the last breath from his body.

"You and I both know you can't control that. I'm a monster Melinda." She wishes she could tell him differently. She wishes she could offer to help him but they both know that he's too far gone. "I'll be gone soon."

"I know." She chokes out.

"I need you to make sure you take care of yourself. Let yourself be happy Melinda." Her voice catches in her throat tears welling in her eyes. The one thing that had probably pulled him from his Lash phase was seeing her injured, lying practically dead to the world. Here he was telling her to be happy without him. So long ago that concept would seem far fetched and she'd scoff at the idea. Happiness was so rare to come by with her but she did have her moments. Her days at the academy, the good parts that came with their marriage, pranking Fitz, laughing lightly with the rest of the team as they shared a beer. The rare moments when there was peace were the sweetest. Yet she knew if she went with Andrew those rare moments would be gone forever. With her team, however, those moments were there. They would always accompany the bad ones.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I know you think you don't deserve it but you do. What you did that day does not dictate whether you are happy or not. You did what had to be done to save your team. Those men and women got home to their spouses and children because of what you did that day. Out of anyone I have ever met you deserve to be happy." He says reaching over to place his hand on hers. His is strangely cold and it brings an ache to her heart once more. Gone was the warmth this man once had because he came back to SHIELD. Because he came back to her…

The plane falls silent until they land just outside the hub. She landed there to prevent getting shot down by SHIELD. She really didn't want to deal with any more missiles today.

"I better go." Andrew states moving to step in front of her. He leans over her pressing a cold kiss to her forehead and walking away before she can even say another word. She turns back to call out for him one last time but he is already gone.

Melinda groans as she pulls herself into the hub. Burns slice up and down her arms and blood was seeping from a deep cut on her forehead. She hears the hustle and bustle but they all seem to not even notice her for some reason. She steps into the lab nearly knocking over a tray as she did so. Not one of her more graceful moments but it had caught the attention of Jemma.

"May! You're alive!" She cries rushing to help the older woman. Her head wouldn't stop ringing. She wasn't entirely sure how she even managed to get here but here she was.

She closes her eyes, her body falling forwards. As she hits the ground the ringing finally stops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda gasps as she sits up straight in the hospital bed. She had moved there with persuasion from Phil after he told her she still had some healing to do.

"Mel what's wrong?" Phil is by her side gripping her shoulders as she surveys the area. She hadn't even been aware of the quickening of her breath but somehow he knew something was wrong before she did.

"Andrew… He helped me get here. Where is he?" She gasps trying to push herself off the bed.

"Slow down." He pushes her back down gently. "Now what's wrong?"

"Andrew helped me get away the night I came back. He cleared the Hydra base and got me back here. He disappeared…" She states hoping that what she was saying made sense. According to Phil's expression it didn't even in the slightest.

"Melinda we went back to the base and everyone was dead. It wasn't Andrew though. It was you."

"That's impossible I was unconscious." She shakes her head trying to make sense of everything going through her mind.

"One was strangled and the rest were shot Melinda. All of them. There were three guns we found in the plane off base. All of them were empty. I don't know how you did it but you took down the entire base on your own."

"But he was there." She whispers confused. Yet maybe he wasn't. That would explain how strange he was acting. His cold touch and his sudden disappearance… Her angel had come in the form of a demon and told her to be happy with the family she has…

"Why don't you go back to sleep? Maybe it was just a dream." He leans forwards pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

His lips were warm.


	23. 4:38 AM

***Breaks bottles* *Flips tables* *Screams into the eternal void* GUESS WHO FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH THIS GOD DAMN FIC. I also have Star Wars shaped Mac n' Cheese that I'm eating at 6:41 a.m. Life is good. Also thanks so much for being so incredibly patient while I stay up until 6 in the morning writing and trying to get my inspiration you guys are absolutely wonderful and I can't believe this fic is coming to it's end. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS AND TO THOSE WHO DON'T HAPPY DECEMBER 24TH CAUSE EVERY DAY YOU MANAGE TO PULL YOURSELF THROUGH WHATEVER HELL YOU MAY BE FACING IS WORTH CELEBRATION. **WARNING FOR SMUT****

 ** _Prompt: Things get heated in the kitchen_**

 _ **4:38 A.M.**_

Melinda pads softly to the kitchen intending on grabbing a cup of tea to help her sleep. Ever since they rescued Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson from the hands of Hydra she couldn't sleep. Dreams of a large shadow lurking over Daisy's crumpled body or life stealing explosions dance before her eyes every time she dared to close them.

This is the fourth time this week she has come to the kitchen in the middle of the night in desperate search of a way to sleep. Any other time she is in the training room punching the bag until she feels like collapsing from exhaustion. Now just seemed to be a time where tea is more appealing than tearing the skin off her knuckles more than she already had.

When she arrives the light in the kitchen in already on, the smell of cookies and peppermint drifting through the air. She leans on the doorway watching Phil as he pours himself a mug of hot chocolate.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks once she was sure he had put the steaming mug down.

He jumps spinning around to face her. "What gave me away?"

"Back at the academy you would cook when you had too much on your mind." She states walking towards him.

"And you would punch things." He notes gesturing towards her knuckles where the raw skin is exposed to the air. "Want a hot chocolate?" She nods slightly and he passes her a cup. She hums as she sips it, the taste was a little off from his original recipe. She spots the bottle of scotch near the pot and suddenly it makes sense.

"I've never heard of anyone spiking hot chocolate before." She jokes lightly.

"Hill's idea. Said I should try it sometime."

"It's not bad." She remarks taking another sip.

"What are they about?" She meets his eyes questioningly dreading what he was asking. "Your dreams."

"How did you know that's what kept me awake?" She asks softly.

"Because it's the same for me." She looks at the ground frowning slightly.

"There's two…"

"For me too." He remarks with a sad smile.

"One is Andr… Lash. He's standing over Daisy and she's…" She lets the silence fill her words and he understands.

"Gone." She nods slightly not meeting his gaze.

"The other is just replaying that decision I had to make except in this one… none of you make it out."

"Melinda…"

"I know it didn't happen but what if it had?"

"I rewatch Rosalind die every night… Then on others… it's you instead." The vulnerability in his eyes has her sucking in a breath.

"We're just fucked up aren't we?" She remarks shaking her head.

"I'll toast to that." Silence falls over them as they finish off two more glasses of hot chocolate. Her mind is beginning to become foggy from the alcohol and it's almost pleasant because it drowns out the images flashing through her mind.

"You could try Tai Chi with me to help you relax." She mentions spontaneously on their third glass.

"I was terrible at it during the Academy."

"I know." She laughs lightly.

"I missed that." He says so softly she wonders if it was meant to be said aloud.

"What?"

"Your laugh… Your smile in general… They're beautiful." Blush floods her cheeks and she finds herself moving closer to him.

"Phil…" Suddenly he's closing in on their space too. Her eyes flash down to his lips, her tongue sweeping across her own.

"I just want to try something." Then his lips are against hers. They start slow, testing the waters. As soon as she kisses him back the kiss deepens. His hands grip her hips and he backs her up until she hits the counter. Their lips clash hungrily as her tongue tangles with his. His thumbs are brushing the bare skin of her hips as her shirt rides up slightly. When she sucks on his bottom lip he lifts her onto the counter and moves his lips to her throat where he leaves hot wet kisses as she moans softly.

"Help me forget." She whispers in his ear, almost begging. He pulls her shirt over her head tossing it aside. She lets out a moan as he buries his face in her chest nipping at the milky skin. She rids of his shirt as well wrapping her legs around his hips as she does so. He runs his hands down to trace her firm thighs fingers brushing the fabric of her shorts.

Her hands still as they swipe across the scar on his chest. Their eyes meet for a second before she bows her head placing kisses along the burning skin. His hands slide up her body kneading her breasts through the thin fabric of her black lace bra. Her head falls back as she lets out a soft moan. His fingers skim across her abdomen before slowly pulling down her shorts. His lips latch onto her shoulder sucking roughly on the skin there. Everywhere he touches seems to light her body on fire. It's too intoxicating yet she can't get enough.

"Fuck Phil." She grunts as his fingers rub her center through the thin fabric covering her still. He pushes the panties aside running his thumb along her clit teasingly. She reaches down pushing at his sweatpants eagerly. Her fingers still on his ass when he thrusts one finger inside her suddenly.

He watches in wonder as she begins to unravel in his arms. He can't get enough. He wants more. He pulls out much to her disappointment. The whimper that leaves her lips has him hardening even more, if that's even possible in the first place. He pulls her panties down, then his own boxers before lining up at her entrance.

"Do you want this?" He asks cupping her chin. She nods biting her bottom lip. He captures his lips to silence them both as he thrusts inside her roughly. She cries out against his lips digging her nails into the back of his shoulder. He gives her a minute to adjust before thrusting against her slowly. She reaches back undoing her bra and tossing it aside. The moment her breasts are free he captures a nipple between his teeth sucking on it.

"Harder." She whispers so softly it's almost lost in the sounds they're making. His bionic hand slides up her back lacing into her hair. He pulls roughly causing her head to tip back. He increases his pace until he's pounding into her. Her thighs clench under the touch of his free hand and he knows she's close.

He pulls away meeting her eyes as he rubs her clit roughly sending her tumbling into an orgasm. The strangled noise that leaves her lips partnered with the look of pure ecstasy on her face causes him to cum not long after spilling inside her.

"Damn." He curses resting his head on her shoulder. They get dressed silently not daring to meet the other's eyes. "What now?" He asks.

"Now…" She says grabbing the bottle of whiskey off the counter. "You meet me in my room in ten minutes and we'll finish off the rest of this bottle."

Ten minutes couldn't go by fast enough.


	24. War of the Carolers

**Writing this chapter was so much fun! I enjoyed it so much and I hope you guys do too!**

 _ **Prompt: Caroling**_

 _ **War of the Carolers**_

Melinda jolts out of her Tai Chi routine at the rough knock on her door. She expects a mission mostly. Perhaps another inhuman in the area. Maybe another Hydra infestation. What she doesn't expect is her team dressed in winter clothes singing loudly and very off key to We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

Daisy is in the center of the five agents. To her right, Leo and Jemma. To her left, Lance and Bobbi. Mack is, luckily, far away from the center. When she asks him about it later he remarks claiming, "I'm a big man but you can still kick my ass."

She waits until they're finished before speaking. "What's going on here?"

"Coulson told us you were feeling homesick and that your favorite thing was when carolers show up at your door." Daisy claims with a proud smile. Too bad that was utterly untrue. She absolutely despises carolers. Most of them are never on key and are just terrible. Not to mention they show up at the most inopportune moments and…

Oh. Her mind clicks the pieces together before a smirk twitches at her lips.

"Would you mind doing something for me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil is sound asleep at six in the morning. Sunday was one of the luxary days that he was allowed to sleep in and he plans on taking advantage of every second of that sleep. He never gets enough of it on work days. Then again Hydra never rests so neither can he. Thankfully, today, Hydra was blissfully silent.

Too bad his team wasn't.

He jolts awake when the sound of music blares from his bed post. Five agents stand at the foot of the bed singing along to Jingle House Rock. Daisy seems to be enjoying herself while the others look just as tired as he is.

It takes him an hour to find the small speakers planted in his bedpost. When he finally settles to go back to sleep his alarm begins blaring the same annoying song that's been repeated for the past hour.

Now this is war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was supposed to be a simple tactical mission. Get in, have a one on one talk with Talbot about the new Inhuman containment system that needs to be funded. For some reason Phil had sent her in despite her not being much of a talker.

It went relatively well. He seemed to be convinced to fund the containment systems as long as it kept peace in the cities and he got a few inhumans to study. The last bit he changed his mind off due to a not so friendly glare from herself. She may or may not have been planning all of the ways she could tear his head off with only the small pocket knife strapped to her thigh.

"Agent May." Talbot exclaims as she is about to walk out. "One more thing…" She doesn't even have time to react before the interrogation room begins blaring Santa Baby. She reaches for the doorknob but the room is still locked. Amongst Talbot's off key and borderline creepy singing she snarls at the camera.

"Phillip James Coulson I am going to kick your ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"With all do respect sir you're totally going to die." Jemma remarks watching the camera yet Coulson seemed relatively unfazed. It was as if he had been through all of this before.

"She hasn't brought her worst and neither have I."

"I am afraid to ask what her worst is." She murmurs as she makes her way to the lab. She still can't get the image of Talbot singing out of her mind. She really wishes she had taken up Daisy's offer on going out to get Subway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been oddly silent for several days now and that's what began to make Phil nervous. Back in their academy days Melinda would retaliate as soon as she had the chance. Like the time he had hidden her tea for a week the very next day he woke up to the nipples cut out of every t shirt he owned. It was impressive that she had managed to sneak in during the night, do all of that, and still leave undetected. The longest she had waited was a week and that was because it took her a week to gather all of the supplies she needed for the final prank that ended The War of the Academy, as Maria so kindly titled it.

It had ended with a goose chase to capture the small woman. Each class there was a booby trap set especially for him. In his Physics class there was a flour bomb rigged inside his desk. Then in self defense his gym clothes were coincidentally swapped with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajamas that were his perfect size. It continued to get worse as the day progressed before the final straw. Filling Lola to the brim with shredded paper. He finally caught her in his dorm at the end of the day and she had awarded him with an antique watch to commend for all the terrorizing the day had brought him and to call a final truce to the prank war that had extended from their Freshman year to their finals of their Senior year. He had to give her credit, she didn't quit.

Which made him even more nervous about what was to come.

"Director we need you outside the base." Mack's voice calls through the comms. "Quickly."

He had expected a lot of things. A mysterious plane containing a secret. Perhaps a load of Hydra soldiers ready to fight. What he did not expect was every fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent all gathered into the center of the clearing singing Frosty the Snowman. In the center of it all was no other than Melinda May, a smirk plastered on her face, proud that he can't even fathom a way to top this.

"How did you even manage to get everyone here?" He asks when he finally reaches her.

"I have my connections."

"You got Fury to come out of hiding just so you could prank me?"

"He owed me a favor." She raises an eyebrow a genuine smile twitching at her lips.

"You win. I can't top this."

"I figured. That's why I have this." She holds out a neatly wrapped box. He unwraps it revealing an extremely nice pen encased in a special box.

"This is a Montblanc Charlie Chaplin. How did you even manage to get this?" He breathes.

"That's classified. Truce?"

"Truce." He wraps an arm around her shoulder singing loudly along with the carolers. Though she would never admit it outloud she thought to herself.

Maybe carolers weren't so bad after all.


	25. Merry Christmas

**Heyyyyyy this is like two days late but shhh at least it got published at all. I got swooped up in the holidays and it was tons of fun. I do have news though. Soon I will be publishing a new fic titled Dimensions! Check out more details on my tumblr notgonnarememberthis and enjoy my final chapter of this fic!**

 _ **Prompt: Secret Santa**_

 _ **Merry Christmas**_

"Melinda!" Daisy calls excitedly running up to her. She holds a red hat rimmed with white fur. "Pick a name." She demands thrusting the hat towards her.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I decided that we're going to do a secret santa event. We don't get enough of a chance to really do the full Christmas experience. Please May?" She sticks out her bottom lip in a mock puppy dog face. In a way it still works for her because for some reason she's reaching into the bag to pull out a small slip of paper.

The name Phil Coulson is scrawled in tiny letters and a smirk twitches at her lips.

"Who'd you get?" She asks excitedly.

"Isn't the point of secret santa for it to actually be a secret?" She questions raising an eyebrow.

"Come on May!" The young inhuman pleads.

"What if I got you?"

"Oh my gosh really?" She exclaims excitedly.

"No." The smirk becomes prevalent by now, no longer able to hold it back.

"Fair enough. I deserved that one." She laughs. "Well I hope you have a good idea for what you're getting them."

"Oh I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas springs upon them unexpectedly this year. For the month of December it is uncharacteristically warm. The temperature still bouncing from the high fifties to the low sixties. She's not complaining, however. She absolutely despises the cold.

"Time to open gifts!" Daisy exclaims. She grabs the small wrapped gift stuffing it into the pocket of her jacket before joining the rest of the team in the living room. "Who's first?" She asks.

"I'll go." Joey offers passing Lincoln a bag overflowing with red and green fillers. She can already see the shiny paper spilling onto the floor leaving one hell of a mess to clean up. Lincoln reaches in pulling out a small stuffed Pikachu and she allows herself to laugh quietly amongst Daisy's loud laughter.

"Joke's on you. I love Pokemon." That sends Daisy roaring into another fit of laughter.

"I'll go next. Sorry I couldn't find a real one." Mack says passing a stuffed monkey over to

Fitz who can't seem to wipe the smile off of his face even if he tried. He places the fuzzy animal in his lap giving it an affectionate squeeze before passing a bag to Lance. Melinda is not too entirely surprised when he pulls out a bottle of expensive liquor. Nor is she surprised when he immediately opens it. Lance goes next passing a box to Mack. He opens it revealing a whole brand new set of tools. As though he didn't have enough. He seems happy though.

"My turn." Jemma states passing a case to Bobbi. She opens it slowly revealing her batons. "I installed some new settings on them. I hope you didn't miss them too much for two days."

"Thanks Jemma." She grins spinning the batons between her fingers skillfully. They go on like that for a while. Daisy receiving a new tablet that she could mess with, Joey a small teddy bear for nobody knew what else to get him. She finally caught on when the only two remaining were her and Phil.

"I'll go first." Phil states passing her a neatly wrapped box. Inside is a brand new leather jacket. The black fabric is smooth the the touch and she slips it on her shoulders letting out a content sigh. "I knew you needed a new one. You've been hinting at the fact that your old one had a tear in it forever." He remarks with a proud smile.

"Thank you. I love it." She smiles softly passing him the small box.

"What's this?" He asks.

"Open it." She states leaning back quite proud of herself.

He tears it open revealing a set of Captain America trading cards. He quickly yet carefully opens the package finding the familiar card sitting on top. She can practically hear the breath being sucked from his lungs.

"How did you find this?" He asks softly.

"Not going to lie. It was hard." She claims taking a sip from her beer. "Hill helped me find a dealer in Moscow. He flew over here yesterday and we did an exchange at the thrift shop downtown."

"Melinda that could have gone terribly wrong." Phil frowns.

"That is why when I went I packed three guns and I may or may not have taken the Berserker Staff as well." Phil's frown deepens but he pushes off the subject until the rest of the agents had dispersed and they were left alone.

"Mel…" He places a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Did you touch it?" Her silence is confirmation enough and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"I had to know what had changed."

"Did anything change?" He squeezes her shoulder lightly.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"There was more… Not just Bahrain… I felt like I was losing my mind." She whispers.

"What else did you see?"

"Ward fighting… When Daisy was shot and then when she fought me… I saw Bobbi on

the operating table. Fitz slowly losing his mind, then Jemma losing hers. Lance going after Ward. Shooting Andrew. Trip's body… Losing you." Her hands tremble with the ache and the empty bottle in them shatters. Neither of them dare to move for fear the world around them might shatter as well

"Mel…"

"Too much has happened Phil." She mutters staring at the blood seeping out of a small cut.

"I know." He kneels in front of her cupping her jaw. "You've gotten through all of this before. Let me help you this time." He whispers. She leans forward brushing her lips against his. A wave of warmth spreads over her calming her instantly. Slowly her mind dulls the voices being quiet for once. As soon as they part, however, the voices flood back. She searches his face for any tell tale signs of regret. She doesn't even have time to make a noise before his lips are latched to hers once again. They take their time only pulling away when they need to breathe.

"Merry Christmas Mel."

"Merry Christmas Phil."


End file.
